Timmy Potter
by lechuzah
Summary: A Timmy le dieron un libro para leer en la escuela,luego de dos días de SOLAMENTE estar leyendolo le han dado ganas de vivir las aventuras de su protagonista: Harry Potter, que bueno es tener padrinos mágicos para estos casos, no? TERMINADO!
1. Default Chapter

Timmy Potter  
BY Tamy Chan  
  
Capítulo Uno  
  
Estaba saliendo el Sol en la ciudad de Dimsdale, como todos los días, todo era igual, aunque nadie se daba cuenta de eso, salvo un pequeño niño con gorrita rosa llamado Timmy Turner, en ese momento estaba en su cama, soñando, nada más...  
  
BUENOS DÍAS TIMMY!!!- dijeron sus pequeños pececillos dorados en su simple pecera  
  
Aghh, buenos días chicos- dijo el muchacho sobándose los ojos- Como durmieron??  
  
Como siempre bien!!!- dijeron los dos a coro. Ambos pececillos se transformaron en Cosmo y Wanda, tan alegres como siempre.  
  
Muy bien Timmy- dijo Wanda- hoy tienes que ir a la escuela, así que cambiate rápido y baja a desayunar  
  
Yo también puedo ir Wanda??- dijo el atolondrado padrino, Cosmo  
  
Cariño, Timmy es un niño, debe ir a la escuela ¬¬, comprendes, tu ya no eres un niño  
  
Cielos!!- dijo Cosmo tristemente- Pero puedo ir de todas formas??  
  
Timmy y su madrina Wanda simplemente suspiraron.  
  
Ya me voy- dijo Timmy saliendo de su habitación  
  
Adiós Timmy- dijo Wanda  
  
Timmy yo voy contigo - dijo el peliverde  
  
Ay, cariñito  
  
Que?  
  
En la escuela, Timmy tuvo otro día miserable, una "F" y un fuerte golpe por los pelotazos en gimnasia. Gracias al cielo, era la última hora de clases en la escuela, Timmy contaba los minutos para irse a su queridísimo hogar.  
  
Hey, Timmy, como sigue tu ojo morado- preguntó Chester, uno de sus mejores amigos  
  
Emm... como crees ¬¬, dijo Timmy sacándose un pedazo de carne de encima de su ojo, mostrando un ojo sumamente hinchado y lagrimiento que no era nada lindo de ver  
  
Genia!!l- exclamo su amigo  
  
Muy bien niños- dijo el maestro Denzel Crocker con una caja en sus manos- hoy es la semana de "lee un libro y entretente", así que, todos deben leer un libro y traerlo listo y terminado PARA PASADO MAÑANA!!!  
  
Hey- dijo Chester- Si es la semana de de "lee un libro y entretente", ¿no deberíamos tener de plazo una semana?  
  
Yo soy el maestro, así que si dije pasado mañana ES PASADO MAÑANA!!- grito el extraño maestro-dijo colocando la caja en su escritorio  
  
Pero eso deja de ser entretenido- alegó Timmy  
  
Y a mi que me importa- dijo Crocker con una sonrisa- Muy bien chicos, elijan uno de los libros de esta caja, tendrán que leerlo para pasado mañana  
  
Los muchachos se formaron en línea para elegir sus libro, los muchachos trataban de elegir los libros más delgados o con la letra más grande posible, de todas formas, si te hacían elegir el libro, es mejor que sea el que te cause menos problemas, ¿no?.  
  
Cuando Timmy se asomó para ver la caja, la gran mayoría de los libros delgados ya estaban elegidos, así que decidió encontrar alguno que no sea excesivamente largo, aunque ya todos sobrepasaban las cien hojas.  
  
Vamos Turner, apresúrate en elegir el libro- dijo Crocker mientras pisaba eufór  
  
Timmy eligió un libro que estaba en uno de los extremos de la caja, no era tan corto pero se las arreglaría para leerlo.  
  
Hey Chester- preguntó Timmy- ¿Qué libro elegiste? "Vive ignorante sin morir en el intento"- dijo su amigo mostrandole el libro  
  
¬¬... Emmm, y tu A.J- dijo Timmy viendo a su otro amigo  
  
A.J tenía un libro sumamente ancho en su pupitre, Timmy estaba asombrado de que la mesa no se haya roto por el libro.  
  
"La Guerra y La Paz" de Tolstoi- dijo el muchacho muy satisfecho de su elección- ¿y tu Timmy?  
  
Bueno, realmente no me di cuenta del título, dijo revisando la portada de su libro  
  
A ver... - A.J tomó el libro de Timmy – Veamos, se llama "Harry Potter y la piedra Filosofal"  
  
Jajaja- dijo Chester- que título más bobo  
  
Bueno Timmy, espero que lo leas y no lo descuides como tus estudios- dijo A.J entregándole el libro  
  
Si, eso tratare ¬¬- respondió el muchacho sosteniendo el libro con una mano y sosteniéndose su mentón con la otra, encima del pupitre.  
  
Las clases ya habían terminado. Timmy entró en su habitación y saludo a sus padrinos.  
  
Tuviste un día difícil cariñito- pregunto su querida madrina  
  
Un poco... lo único que me molesta es que tengo que leer un libreo para pasado mañana, gracias a Crocker y su estúpida semana de "lee un libro y entretente"  
  
No veo lo entretenido .. – dijo su padrino  
  
EXACTO!!! Ahora debo leer un estúpido libro con un estúpido Título  
  
O, vamos cariño- lo consoló Wanda- no deberías juzgar un libro por su tapa  
  
Es cierto, mírame a mi, todos piensan que soy estúpido por mi cabello verde y mira en donde estoy ahora – dijo Cosmo airoso  
  
Emmm ¬¬... creo que es cierto... creo que leeré ese libro... para no juzgarlo  
  
Ambos padrinos asintieron.  
  
Timmy se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó con la lectura, comenzó monótona: un viejo gordo salía a su trabajo y miraba un gato... luego miraba a su alrededor y encontraba gente vestida extraña, volvía a su casa y el gato continuaba cerca de su casa, luego el gato SE TRANSFORMABA EN UNA MUJER!!!, Timmy se acordó de sus padrinos en ese momento, la lectura continuó y continuó...  
  
Timmy, a comer- le llamó su mamá  
  
Ya voy- dijo Timmy sin apartar la mirada del libro  
  
Timmy dejó el libro en el escritorio y se preparó para irse, cuando un impulso lo hizo devolverse y llevarse el libro, no quería dejar inconcluso ese capítulo. Ya era de noche y Timmy continuaba leyendo el libro, sus padrinos, en su pecera, lo observaban. Me preocupa Timmy- dijo Wanda mientras veía al muchacho en el escritorio leyendo- nunca lo había visto leer tanto.  
  
No es cierto, recuerdo una vez en que... un momento, nunca vi a Timmy leer un libro antes... O NO!!! Timmy está enfermo T.T, TIMMY!!!- Cosmo saltó encima de Timmy para taparle la vista y así impedirle que continuara leyendo  
  
Cosmo, déjame!!!- Timmy se levantó tratando de sacarse encima de el a su obstinado padrino  
  
No!!! Timmy esta empeorando!!- sollozaba el peliverde mientras evitaba ser atacado por las manos de su ahijado  
  
De que estas hablando – Timmy estaba mareado por no ver en donde pisaba que se calló de espalda con todo y Cosmo encima  
  
Cosmo, deja a Timmy en paz- dijo Wanda  
  
Pero está enfermo- dijo Cosmo  
  
Cosmo, no estoy enfermo, en serio- dijo Timmy calmando a un nervioso Cosmo  
  
Seguro?- pregunto Cosmo Si, en serio, mira, para que te calmes, dejaré de leer y me iré a dormir, de todas formas... es muy tarde  
  
Buenas noches Timmy- dijeron sus padrinos  
  
Buenas noches chicos  
  
Al Otro día, Timmy fue a la escuela con el libro en la mano, no salió a jugar en todo el día, se quedó leyendo el libro, tampoco le molestó, volviendo a casa, de que sus padres hayan salido dejando a Vicky a cargo. Simplemente cerró la puerta de su habitación y continuó la lectura de su libro.  
  
Hey Timmy, te gustaría desear algo el día de hoy??- preguntó Cosmo animadamente  
  
Emmm... no, gracias- dijo mientras volteaba la página  
  
Oh Vamos!! no quieres que transformemos a Vicky en un insecto baboso que se convulsione a si misma??- preguntó Cosmo  
  
No gracias  
  
No Puedo soportarlo!!!- Cosmo estaba al borde de los nervios -Esta enfermo Wanda, esta enfermo!!! Buaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Cosmo tranquilízate!!- Wanda tuvo que sacudirlo para que dejara de gritar – Lo único que está haciendo Timmy es leer  
  
LEER!!! O no, ese es el primer síntoma del estudio!!- Cosmo se tiró al suelo y se comenzó a chupar el dedo  
  
Bueno, ya termine- Timmy cerró el libro  
  
Terminaste?- preguntó su madrina  
  
Si, terminé el libro  
  
Buaaaaaaaaa!! Se terminó un libro en dos días!!!- esta vez fue Wanda la que gritó  
  
Por favor, chicos, no es para tanto  
  
Ese, "no es para tanto", paso a ser "mucho" al otro día, en cuanto sde los dijo a sus amigos.  
  
Timmy se terminó un libro en dos días!!!- gritó Chester- OTRA VEZ ES EL APOCALIPSIS!!!  
  
Toda la escuela comenzó a gritar y a desesperarse, comenzó a sonar alarmas y alertas rojas por todo el pasillo. Timmy no entendía la desesperación de la escuela, simplemente se había leído un libro... un libro demasiado bueno, lleno de aventuras y de magia, Timmy tenía la cabeza en las nubes: pensaba en esa escuela: Hogwarts, en los pasillos, en el campo de aquel juego: Quidditch, en que estaba encima de una escoba, en que volaba...  
  
Debo leer los demás libros- pensó. Y fue directamente a la biblioteca de la escuela para conseguírselos.  
  
Tardó por lo menos un mes para terminárselos, un mes en lo único que pasó su vida fue leer, leer y más leer, sus padrinos estaban preocupados por esto, en especial Cosmo, que estaba seguro de que su ahijado estaba enfermo.  
  
YA TERMINE!!!- dijo contento Timmy al terminar de leer uno de los más anchos de los libros  
  
Timmy por fin terminaste- dijo Cosmo abrazándolo, estábamos muy preocupados por ti  
  
Por favor, solo estuve leyendo un mes- dijo Timmy como si nada- Y fue el mes mas fantástico de mi vida  
  
Parece que te gustó mucho ese libro- dijo Wanda  
  
Si, fue emocionante, acción aventura, ese tal Harry Potter debe ser el muchacho más feliz del mundo, estudia para ser mago, tiene aventuras y es famoso... Buaaa tengo sueño de tanto leer, creo que me iré a dormir Buenas Noches Timmy  
  
Buaaa... como... desearía que mi vida sea como la del tal Harry Potter...- Timmy se quedó dormido profundamente  
  
Oíste lo que yo oí Wanda- dijo emocionado Cosmo  
  
Que cosa??  
  
Timmy pidió un deseo, "Deseo que mi vida sea como la del tal Harry Potter"  
  
Bueno, hace tiempo que no pide un deseo, así que...  
  
Se escuchó el sonido de un gran "Puff", en la casa de los Turner, Timmy no sabía como sería su vida al despertar.  
  
Aquí termina el primer capítulo de este Fic, espero que lo disfruten   
  
Cualquier cosa dejen un Review o mándenme un mail a: magictamyyahoo.es  
  
Su amiga TAMY CHAN 


	2. Cap 2

**Timmy Potter**

**By Tamy chan**

**Cap 2**

Amaneció en la ciudad de Dimsdale, Timmy se frotó los ojos todavía soñoliento, todavía le molestaba los ojos por haber leido tanto anoche, abrió sus ojos, veía todo borroso, buscó algo en su mesita de noche, hasta encontrar un par de anteojos que estaban reparado con cinta adhesiva, ¿Qué extraño?, pensó en ese momento, no recordaba que necesitaba lentes para ver, se levantó para saludar a sus padrinos, pero se dio cuanta de algo, LA PECERA???, donde estaba???,. En efecto, la pecera, en donde vivían sus padrinos: Cosmo y Wanda, había desaparecido, a cambio de eso estaba una jaula vacía con mucho excremento de ave.

- LEVANTATE!!!- escucho una voz que le parecía extrañamente familiar

- Vicky??

La puerta se abrió produciendo un golpe estridente, en efecto, era Vicky, pero esta se veía más vieja, con un cuello más largo y más odiosa que de costumbre.

- Que idiota eres!!, soy tu tía Petunicky- dijo Vicky irritada- levántate!!!, tienes que encerar los pisos, limpiar los retretes y cortar el césped antes de irte a tu inmundo colegio!!!- dijo gritando.

- Petunicky???- dijo TIMMY

- QUE!!!, AHORA TIENES PROBLEMAS DE MEMORIA???, DATE PRISA, SI NO TE QUEDAS SIN TU DESAYUNO!!!- dicho esto, Petunicky, cerró la puerta.

Timmy nunca había estado tan perdido en su vida: Una Vicky extraña era su tía??, y usaba anteojos???, tuvo un presentimiento. Corrió al baño para ver su reflejo.

- AHHH!!! QUE ME PAS"!!!

Timmy tenía su cabello color negro azabache, ojos verdes y una extraña cicatriz en su frente con forma de rayo.

- Oh no... me he convertido en Harry Potter, o mejor dicho... TIMMY POTTER!!!.... genial!!!- exclamó el pequeño- Podré ir a la escuela de magia y tendré mucha aventuras!!.. pero... donde están mis padrinos

En ese momento algo rompió la ventana de su habitación dándole con todo en su cabeza, era un ladrillo, con un mensaje grabado en el:

_**Querido Timmy:**_

_**Esperamos que disfrutes tu deseo, "tener las mismas aventuras que Harry Potter", solo esperamos que no te pongas a leer compulsivamente para que no vuelvas a enfermarte ( ese fue tu padrino).**_

_**Si te preguntas por que razón no estamos contigo es porque somos perseguidos por un montón de personas que nos acusan por un crimen que no cometimos, además de ser supuestos colaboradores de un señor llamado : "Quien crees que es, porque tu sabes que es él, pero no lo puedo decir, porque no queremos decirlo", así que estamos escondidos en algún lugar de por ahí con un pollo gigante.**_

__

_** Nos mantendremos en contacto Timmy**_

__

_** Tus Padrinos **_

__

_** Cosrius y Sinda**_

- Genial- exclamó el pequeño- mis padrinos son criminales buscados que se mantienen en contacto conmigo, me preguntó, como podré mandarles mensajes,.

Su respuesta llegó rompiendo la otra ventana y golpeando, nuevamente, al pobre Timmy, esta vez el ladrillo tenía un mensaje muy corto: "No sabemos, tus padrinos"

- Entonces, como me llegan estos golpes por culpa de sus mensajes- pensó Timmy. Otro ladrillazo le llego con otro mensaje: "Deja de preguntar y comienza tus quehaceres, tus Padrinos"

- Es cierto- dijo Timmy acariciándose un chichón en su cabeza- debo hacer la limpieza.

Timmy estuvo todo el día limpiando y recibiendo insultos de su "tía" Petunicky. Ahora comprendía lo que debía vivir Harry en el verano. Al otro día, fue dejado con su equipaje en la estación se trenes, iba con una gran maleta en una mano y con la jaula, la cual tenía una lechuza blanca la cual se llamaba Hernig, en la otra, tomó un carrito y se dirigió en el andén.

- Es aquí- dijo airoso entre los andenes 9 y 10- Cruzando la barrera entre estos dos andenes se encuentra la estación con el tren de la escuela, Genial

Timmy aceleró la velocidad de su carrito, estaba a punto de llegar cuando de pronto.. PAF!!!... se dio con todo en la barrera.

- Auch!!!- exclamó el muchacho, eso me dolió- dijo recogiendo sus lentes, los cuales se habían caído en el suelo- qué extraño, aquí debería haber una puerta secreta para poder entrar a la estación!!!

- Oye muchacho- dijo uno de los encargados- si buscas el tren que va a la escuela de magia está por allí. En el andén número 11 había un gigantesco tren de color escarlata, en la cual, su locomotora, tenía un sombrero de mago encima.

- Gracias señor- dijo Timmy y se dirigió al tren

Dentro, buscó ubicación en uno de los vagones y se acomodó.

- Esto es genial- pensó, estoy ahora en el tren, el cual me llevará a la mejor escuela del mundo, aun así- Timmy se sentía mal- extraño a Cosmo y Wanda... es decir a Cosrius y a Sinda.

Un ladrillo rompi la ventana, pero, esta vez, Timmy estaba preparado para el golpe, sujetó el ladrillo con las manos para ver el mensaje: "Nosotros también te extrañamos, tus padrinos"

La puerta del vagón de Timmy se abrió, mostrando dos alumnos, uno de cabello pelirrojo, con pecas y con frenos y otro de abundante cabello castaño, semejante a un afro

- Hola Timmy!!- saludó el muchacho pelirrojo- somos tus dos mejores amigos: Chester Weasley y A.J Granger

- Hola chicos- saludó Timmy

- Que le pasó a tu ventana, Timmy?- preguntó A,J

- Emmm... un ladrillazo??

- Bueno, no es seguro tenerla rota- AJ sacó su varita y la reparó con magia-como pasaste tus vacaciones, Timmy??

- Como siempre- respondió Timmy, aunque encontraba extraño hablar de sus vacaciones cuando, recién ayer estaba en clases

- Debió ser una pesadilla luego del retorno de la malvada Vickymort para ti, amigo

- A.J NO DIGAS ESE NOMBRE EN VOS ALTA!!- dijo Chester- no ves que se me hiela la espalda- Chester tenia un bloque encima de su espalda, literalmente hablando.

- Entonces, como quieres que la llame- dijo algo irritado AJ

- _"Quien crees que es, porque tu sabes que es él, pero no lo puedo decir, porque no queremos decirlo"_ – dijo solemnemente el pelirrojo

- Amigo, tu cada vez estas peor – dijo AJ

- Parecen un matrimonio rancio- pensó Timmy

El viaje continuó sin ningún problema, ya estaban llegando a su destino, por lo que se cambiaron de ropa. Timmy, por primera vez vio su túnica escolar, aunque sus amigos se portaban de forma normal, el estaba muy emocionado.

Entraron al gran salón, era exactamente como lo imaginaba: las mesas, el techo mostrando el cielo, el gran escudo y la mesa de profesores.

Timmy se hizo paso para sentarse junto a sus compañeros, cuando sintió una voz que le resultaba familiar.

- OH!! Timmy Potter!!!- y unos brazos lo rodearon- que bueno que estas bien, te extrañé mucho amor mío!!!

- Pero... pero... imposible... quien eres??- dijo Timmy a quien le costaba respirar

- - A caso no me recuerdas??- soy yo!! Tootie Weasley!!!

- To... Tootie!!- exclamó el muchacho. La muchacha era indudablemente Tootie, reconocía esas gafas, y los frenillos, pero... ahora tenía el cabello pelirrojo y estaba muy pecosa, tenía puesta una túnica de la escuela

- Pase todo el verano pensando en ti mi adorado!!!

- Y hablando- le susurró Chester a su amigo- me enfermaba todo lo que se pasó hablando sobre ti

Timmy se pudo lograr sentar, con algo de dificultad ya que Tootie no se despegó de el en ningún momento.

La directora de la escuela se paró de su asiento para hacer un anuncio. Era idéntica a la directora de Timmy, sólo que esta vez tenía el cabello blanco, llevaba una túnica púrpura y una larga barba postiza en su manos, la cual se puso para hacer el anuncio (N.A: Bueno, para que se parezca un poquito más a Dumbledore, no?)

- Alumnos, bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar, espero que estudien y tengan muchos ánimos y claro esta, sean cuidadosos, como muchos saben ha vuelto el _"Quien crees que es, porque tu sabes que es él, pero no lo puedo decir, porque no queremos decirlo" _así que, cuidado, ahora a comer.

De esta forma, las mesas se llenaron de comida, como pasteles, papas fritas, chocolates y todo ese tipo de cosas, Timmy estaba hambriento, así que se sirvió un poco de todo, cuando de pronto sintió un dolor punzante en la frente.

- Genial- exclamó sosteniéndose la frente- me duele la cicatriz como al mismísimo Harry, debe ser por que algo va a pasar o me están vigilando.

Timmy vio a su alrededor para ver si era vigilado, dio un grito cuando vio quien estaba en la mesa de profesores: era su "queridísimo profesor Denzel Crocker, pero tenía una peluca de cabello negro grasoso y una túnica negra lo miraba de reojo con una sonrisa maligna.

- Esto no me gusto- pensó para si

Luego de la comida fueron a la sala común, caminaron por pasillos y por pasajes, los cuales estaban llenos de pinturas que se movían.

- Cuidado con las pinturas- dijo A.J- a veces te hacen jugarretas

- Auch... hora me lo dices!!!- Chester era golpeado por pelotas de baloncesto por un grupo de chicos de un cuadro que jugaban a los quemados- Auch, Auch!!

Llegaron hasta el cuadro de un vagabundo gordo que estaba en un bar emborrachándose con vino, el vago se despertó de su sueño y pregunto- ¿contraseña?

- Deseo entrar

El cuadro del vago se apartó mostrando un agujero en su interior, todos entraron a la acogedora sala común.

Los tres amigos fueron a sus habitaciones, sus cosas ya estaban ahí, estaban muy cansados, así que se cambiaron de ropa y se acostaron.

- Que ganas de comenzar la escuela, no muchachos?- dijo Chester desde su cama

- Ni que lo digas- dijo AJ- llegaré mañana temprano a la Biblioteca para hacer un horario de estudio

- Yo ya quiero que sea mañana- dijo Timmy- quiero comenzar con más aventuras, bueno, buenas noches chicos

- Buenas noches

Apagaron las luces, esperando el día de mañana, Timmy estaba contento, no le habrá gustado los ladrillazos y el golpe en el andén pero todo lo que pasó en el día lo recompensó.

- Que gran deseo pedí...- Timmy cerró sus ojos para esperar el día de mañana

**Bueno, aquí el segundo capitulo, antes de todo, unas aclaraciones:**

** Descuiden, ya se que Tootie es hermanita de Vicky (se rompe un vidrio xD), la cual esta loquita por Timmy, lo que la hace perfecta para encarnar a Ginny, claro está, Tootie es más energética y más directa que ella.**

** Que puedo decir de AJ y Chester, ESTAN PÈRFECTOS PARA INTERPRETAR A HERMIONE Y RON!!**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo en hacerlo **

**Se despide Tamy chan**


	3. Cap3

**Cap 3**

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte, en una cueva subterránea cerca de un pueblito, una mujer se daba vuelta por la pequeña salita que tenía a su disposición.

- Me preocupa Timmy- dijo la mujer mientras daba su centésima vuelta por la sala- No sabemos como está. Si está comiendo, si duerme bien… que haremos Cosmo… es decir, Cosrius.. Cielo?,me estas escuchando?

- Mira Sinda!! El pollo gigante ya me quiere- Un gran pollo gigante estaba entretenido masticando, literalmente la mano del atolondrado.

La mujer al ver esto tomó su varita he hizo que el pollo soltara a su marido, la mujer vio tristemente su varita

- Ya no es como antes- dijo tristemente- no tiene su estrella ni emite luz, es un simple palito

- Pero sirve para sacarse lo que te quedó de la rata que almorzamos- dijo el atolondrado escarbando entre sus dientes con su propia varita.

Cosmo y Wanda habían cambiado notoriamente luego del deseo: ambos tenían la estatura de un ser humano normal su cabello ahora era de color negro oscuro y sus ojos eran de color gris, ambos llevaban ropas andrajosas de lo que parecía ser la ropa de una prisión.

- Me siento sucia, incómoda y con unas ganas de matar una rata traicionera!!- estalló la mujer

- Yo también, no te parece genial- dijo Cosrius

- Cariño, no encuentras extraño de que… bueno… todo!!, antes me podía transformar en lo que yo quiera y ahora…

Sinda suspiró, movió su varita y se convirtió en un perro negro, luego volvió a su forma original.

- Ahora entiendes?- dijo a su marido

- Si- afirmo Cosrius- es muy difícil usar un mondadientes cuando eres perro

Mientras tanto, en la escuela de magos, Timmy tenía problemas para llegar a su salón, era demasiado complicado encontrarlo: escaleras que se movían, puertas que no se abrían, pozos sin fondo…

- Hey Timmy- dijo AJ-por aquí, este es un atajo – dijo señalando un cuadro

Chéster lo corrió mostrando un pasadizo secreto

- Chicos… están seguros que este pasadizo nos llevará hasta el salón

- Claro- sonrió Chester entrando al pasadizo, descuida, no pasará nada

AJ siguió al muchacho, dejando a Timmy dudoso, "Es posible que ese pasadizo me deje hasta la clase?, bueno, hay que probar, si esta es una escuela de magia como Hogwarts es posible…". Dejando sus dudas respondidas por si mismo, decidió entrar, agitó su varita en el aire haciendo que esta se iluminara, ya que todo estaba muy oscuro.

- Chicos, espérenme – dijo alcanzando a sus amigos, quienes también tenían sus varitas prendidas

- Hasta que decidiste venir- dijo Chester- ya estamos llegando, estamos muy… pero muuuuy cerca

- Mira, la puerta- dijo AJ, señalando encima de su cabeza. Era un puerta trampa de madera común y corriente

- Ya llegamos- dijo contento Chester, mientras se subía a una piedra para abrirla- vamos muchachos o llegaremos tarde

Dicho esto, entró por la puerta desapareciendo de la vista de sus amigos, AJ y Timmy lo siguieron, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Timmy, mientras avanzaba, sentía que apenas tenía espacio, las murallas comenzaban a rozarle los brazos y era más difícil tratar de continuar, pero pronto vio una luz al final del camino, con lo poco que le quedaba de espacio trató de salir del agujero. La luz lo cegó por unos segundos, pero pudo distinguir las figuras de sus amigos y en el lugar en donde estaba, el aula de clases.

- Te dije que llegaríamos pronto- dijo Chester Weasley- Ahora sal de ah

Timmy se dio cuenta de que el pasadizo lo llevaba hasta… una de las mesas del salón, estaba dentro de ella en ese momento, ahora entendía por que se sentía con tan poco espacio. Salió difícilmente del pupitre y se sentó en una de las sillas.

Terminada la clase, revisó su horario, estaba muy emocionado de saber cual era su próxima clase.

- Tenemos Pociones- dijo a sus amigos

- Ay no!!! Pociones- dijo Chester poniéndose la palma en su frente- Odio esa clase

- Quien no- afirmó AJ Granger viendo uno de sus libros- con ese profesor que tenemos, Denzelus Snape, a nadie le agrada esa clase

- Denzelus Snape??- pensó Timmy en ese momento- creo que esa clase será la más complicada de todas- pensó esto dando un profundo suspiro

Y Timmy no se equivocó, en el momento en el que entró al salón de clases, el cual estaba en el subterráneo, el extraño maestro le hizo la vida imposible: Apareció de un portazo hacia la sala de clases, con su túnica negra y su peluca grasosa, viendo a todos de mala forma.

- Muy bien alumnos- dijo el maestro- han comenzado las clases y como es una escuela de MAGIA!!- dijo esto gritando- hoy haremos MAGIA!!!

- Pero maestro- dijo Elmer- Esta es la clase de Pociones, no deberíamos mezclar extraños ingredientes para crear brebajes

- Quien es el maetro!!!- DIJO Denzelus sumamente irritado

- Emmm… usted?

- EXACTO- dicho esto a Elmer le cayo encima una gran cacerola

- A quien le interesa hacer pociones cuando estamos en una escuela de magia!!!- dijo el maestro en voz alta pero hablando para si mismo- si tuviera el puesto de Defensas contra Artes Oscuras y/o Semi coloridas podría hacer MAGIA REAAAAAL

- Pero los brebajes de las pociones son mágicos ¬¬- dijo AJ

- MÁGICOOOOS!!! – gritó el maestro con su ya conocido tick- Entonces estudiantes saquen sus materiales. Y tu Potter!!

- Timmy, te hablan- dijo Chester

- A? que?... a sí , es cierto me hablan a mi, soy yo Timmy Potter- a Timmy se le había olvidado el extraño cambio de su apellido – Si maestro

- Dime los ingredientes de la poción de sueño eterno en orden alfabético comenzando por la Q

- Emmm.. estem…- Timmy no sabía que responder : no sabía ni el orden ni los ingredientes, sus ojos iban y venían por todas partes, como si el salón le fuera a dar su respuesta, podía ver a AJ levantando la mano seguro de la respuestas a Chester morderse las uñas y a Elmer quejándose del dolor causado por el golpe

- Potter!!!, Responde!!- dijo el profesor

- No lo se- dijo mirando al suelo

- Muajajajaja no sabe!! Muajaja, Aquí tienes una F!!- dijo apuntándolo con su varita haciendo que en su túnica apareciera una gran F

Después de esta exitosa y fantástica clase los muchachos fueron a los terrenos a descansar un poco.

- Esa clase fue horrible- dijo Timmy

- Ni que lo digas- dijo Chester

- Si, como es posible que no supieras las ingredientes de la poción del sueño eterno alfabéticamente comenzando por la Q – exclamó Aj Granger

- Los dos muchachos solo suspiraron

- Hey Timmy!!- exclamó Chester- No mires ahora, pero se acerca la chica de la cual estas secretamente enamorado de ella

- Eh?? Quien??- Timmy se acomodó sus gafas y vio donde le señalaba su amigo pelirrojo

Un grupo de chicas pasaba cerca suyo, entre ellas pudo distinguir a alguien, su corazón comenzó a latir, era Trixie!!, vestía una túnica escolar y llevaba una bufanda de color púrpura por su cuello

- Es Trixie Chang- dijo AJ- la chica más popular de la escuela

- Trixie… Chang- a Timmy le salieron corazoncitos por los ojos

- Ay… no otra vez- dijo Chester viendo al muchacho

- Despierta Timmy Potter- dijo AJ- descuida pronto te hará caso

- Y.. como lo sabes, eres adivino?

- Por favor yo no creo en esas tonterías – dijo el muchacho- recuerda que pronto comenzará el Quidditch y como eres parte del equipo, ella te ver

- Soy parte del equipo??... es decir…tienes razón, ella me verá- dijo el muchacho

Timmy estaba seguro que esta vez lo lograría, haría que Trixie Tang… es decir, Trixie Chang lo viera y fuera su novia, además Harry Potter era un gran jugador de Quidditch asi que lo más probable es que el también lo sería

- Genial- pensó el muchacho- podré jugar Quidditch- Si mis padrinos estuvieran aquí… le encantaría el juego

En ese momento su semblante cambió, pensó en Cosmo y Wanda o, mejor dicho en Cosrius y Sinda, los extrañaba mucho.

Mientras tanto, en un pueblito olvidado, dos perros negros caminaban por las oscuras calles buscando algo que comer.

- Cariño, encontraste algo?- preguntó uno de ellos

- No, pero mira!!- dijo el perro mostrándole una revista a su mujer- "Como domesticar a su pollo gigante sin morir en el intento"

- Cosrius, por favor!!! Concéntrate!!

En ese momento una persona con capucha negra paso cerca de ellos, Sinda lo encontró muy sospechoso.

- Ven Cosrius- dijo siguiendo al encapuchado

El perro dejó la revista y siguió a la madrina, y dando uno que otro vistazo al encapuchado

- Por que me parece tan conocido?- pensó en ese momento

****

Bueno, y aquí termina el tercer episodio, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y perdón por la demora u..u

Gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leerlo y en especial por los tres reviews

**Tomoyo Daidouji-chan**: Gracias, espero que disfrutes este episodio

**kaiser 9020** Ya ves?, lo seguí , espero que tambien te guste este episodio

**Frafer **Siii Harry Potter Padrinos Mágicos es la Combinación Perfecta!!! ., y estoy segura que te encantará este capítulo, porque si que hice una buena combinación

Espero sus Comentarios y cualquier cosa mi mail: magic(guion abajo)tamy(arroba)yahoo.es

Su Amiga

**Tamy Chan**


	4. Cap4

**Timmy Potter**

by Tamy Chan

**Capítulo 4**

Los días pasaban en el gran castillo de la escuela de magia y Timmy estaba cada vez más ansioso: desde que supo de la existencia de su gran amor como la encarnación del mismísimo gran amor de Harry Potter: Cho Chang, no pensaba en otra cosa:

- Ay! Trixie… Trixie Chang… suena tan liiindo- dijo mientras babeaba sobre un libro de la biblioteca- Pero suena más lindo Trixie Turner… quiero decir… Trixie Potter. Dios! Ya quiero que sea el partido

- Hey Timmy, quieres dejar de babear sobre el libro, es el segundo que arruinas en el día- dijo su amigo AJ que trataba de sacarlo de su fantasía y, para variar, proteger la cobertura de cuero de lo que se estaba transformando en una escupidera.

- MMMhh… que?- dijo el muchacho mientras se acomodaba las gafas (por que Harry tiene que usar lentes pensó algo molesto)- me decías?

- Si, que estas arruinando otro libro- dijo enojado AJ, mientras sacaba bruscamente el libro del lado de Timmy y trataba de secarlo con un secador que hizo aparecer con magia

- Ups, lo siento AJ, no me fije

- Tu nunca te fijas amigo- dijo Chester

- HEY CHESTER! NO TE COMAS LA CUBIERTA DEL LIBRO DE LOS MANJARES!!

- Que… ups! Perdón tenia hambre- dijo el muchacho, ahora pelirrojo, mientras dejaba de masticar la cubierta de otro libro

- USTEDES SON INCORREGIBLES!!- dijo el muchacho genio, dicho esto tomo los dos libros y se retiró de la mesa

- No se tu Timmy, pero detesto que AJ haga eso que tenía de malo que comiera una cubierta, ¿he?- dijo el muchacho de frenillos

- Bueno, es AJ… ¿que esperabas?- dijo Timmy- Un momento.. ¿dije eso?

- Que cosa?

- "Es AJ, ¿qué esperabas?"- repitió Timmy

- Si, por que

- Por nada en especial- Timmy se puso pensativo por un momento, "yo jamás habría dicho eso" pensó para si, WAU! realmente me parezco al tal Harry- dijo algo satisfecho de si.

- Eres raro amigo- dijo Chester- mientras tomaba otro libro y comenzaba a masticarlo por uno de los lados

- Mira quien habla- pensó Timmy.

* * *

- Rápido Cosrius, rápido- dijo Sinda en su forma de perro negro- EL SUJETO ESTA AUMENTANDO LA VELOCIDAD 

- Ya voy, querida, ya voy- dijo Cosrius detrás de su esposa- Sabes, me parece reconocer a ese tipo

- En serio Cosrius

- Si... ¿no era el tipo que me vendió el puente de Broklyn?

- ERES UN IDIOTA...

De un momento a otro, los dos perros se encontraron solos, frente a un callejón, el encapuchado había desaparecido frente a sus narices, sin dejar rastro.

- Pero pero... COMO ES POSIBLE dijo Sinda volviendo a su apariencia humana

- Debió haber desaparecido- dijo Cosrius volviendo a su apariencia humana como su esposa

- EN SERIO EINSTEIN!!- dijo Sinda enfurecida

- Cariño, Sindita, por favor... NO ME MATES!!!, serán más cargos en contra de ti- dijo el padrino que tiritaba de miedo ante su enfurecida mujer

- ESTÚPIDOS CARGOS IMAGINARIOOOS- estalló Sinda con el cabellos encendido a fuego- Juro que limpiaré nuestros nombres aunque sea lo último que haga

- ¿Y que tipo de jabón usaras para eso? ¿De rosa o lavanda?

- COSRIUUUUS!!!

* * *

En la escuela de brujos, el muchacho de gafas y la cicatriz en forma de rayo, estaba muy emocionado y no era para menos, hoy comenzaba su entrenamiento de Quidditch, bajó las escaleras rápidamente con su túnica roja de Quidditch y su escoba. Cuando cruzó uno de los vestíbulos no pudo aguantar las ganas de sonreír: ahí se encontraba Trixie, el amor de su vida hablando con su amiga Verónica, quien tenía en sus hombros una bufanda rosa. Era su oportunidad, se acercó a ella y dijo las palabras mágicas. 

- Hola Trixie – dijo ajustándose sus lentes

- Oh, hola Timmy- dijo la muchacha asiática, mientras Verónica lo veía de reojo

- Emmm... ¿como estás?- dijo el quien ahora se encontraba un poco más nervioso

- Bien- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- ¿vas a entrenar para el partido?

- Emmm... ¿como lo sabes?

- Pues por tu ropa tontito- dijo la chica

- Ups.. emmm, je!, si claro – dijo Timmy un poco apenado- espero que estés ahí... digo.... en el partido

- Claro que si, suerte en el juego

- Gra... cias- al muchacho le salían corazones desde sus ojos, la chica estaba volviéndolo loco

- Oye, no crees que deberías irte- esa fue Verónica, quien lo sacó de su nube- el entrenamiento va ha comenzar

- Emmm, sip si... claro... bueno... emm

- Adiós, Timmy Potter- dijo Trixie

- Adiós amor... digo Trixie Tang... ES DECIR... Trixie Chang- el muchacho salió corriendo hacia los terrenos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en aquella pequeña salita de estar, hogar de la pareja de convictos. Cosrius acariciaba a su pollo gigante quien lo miraba de una forma seria y fria. 

- Te amo mi queridísimo pollo gigante- decía el atolondrado mientras acariciaba el pico del animal- ¿Otra rata viva, mi pequeño?- el padrino tenía en una de las manos una gran rata gris que no dejaba de chillar

- El pollo gruñó como león en forma de afirmación

- Haya va ... se ve tan lindo triturando a esa ratita

- No entiendo nada, absolutamente nada- esa era Sinda que estaba en un sillón apolillado revisando unos viejos diarios- según esto hicimos algo horrible... pero según yo lo hizo una rata... rayos!!! no se que hacer!!- la mujer dirigió su mirada a su esposo, a quien el pollo gigante le estaba comiendo la mano- y el dudo que me ayude en algo- dijo con un suspiro.

* * *

El entrenamiento fue más duro de lo que pensaba Timmy, le fue fácil el vuelo, pues, realmente, tenía un talento natural, pero atrapar esa pelotita, la snitch, era otra cosa, aunque lo había echo bien, pues sus compañeros de equipo lo avivaron, el estaba seguro de que pudo haberlo hecho mejor. 

- Muy bien reúnanse- dijo el capitán del equipo, un muchacho alto de grandes ojos expresivos y de cabello castaño- este es el último entrenamiento antes del partido que tendremos contra el otro equipo, este es solo el calentamiento, asi que ahora debemos ponernos agresivos.

- Si capitán- fue la respuesta por parte del equipo

- Vamos a dejar callado al profesor Denzelus Snape con la derrota de su grupo

- Si!!- dijo una chica del grupo-nunca le perdonaré la "F" que me tatuó en el brazo, la cual todavía no desaparece- dicho esto mostró su brazo derecho que tenía una gran F roja marcada en el

- Y la "F" de mi bolso dijo otra chica

- Y la "F" en mi frente- dijo un muchacho calvo

- Y la "F" de mi túnica nueva- gritó Chester desde una banca, el cual estaba acompañado de AJ

- Llevabas dos años con esa túnica cuando Denzelus Snape te la marcó, Chester

- Pues para mi eso es nuevo- alegó el muchacho de frenos

- Muy bien, ahora... A no, ellos no- dijo enojado el capitán mientras viraba su vista, sumamente enojado hacia un grupo de personas que entraba al campo.

Eran siete muchachos con escobas y con túnicas verdes, entre ellos pudo reconocer un rostro, el del matón del colegio: Francis, Timmy ya sentía lo que iba a pasar.

- Vete de aquí Francis- dijo el capitán- nosotros llegamos primero

- ¿A si?- dijo el matón con una mirada de autoridad- pues, lo siento, tenemos una autorización

- A mi que me impor... dijiste una autorización, ¿de quién?

- Del profesor Denzelus Snape- dijo Francis extendiéndole un papel

El capitán tomó el papel de la gran mano del muchacho y leyó en voz alta.

_Yo, el Gran maestro, Denzelus Snape, autorizo a mis alumnos a entrenar en los terrenos para aguarles la práctica al otro equipo. _

_P.D. QUIERO EL PUESTO DE PROFESOR DE DEFENSA CONTRA ARTES OSCURAO Y/O SEMI COLORIDAS _

_P.D.2. LOS PADRINOS MÁGICOS EXISTEN _

_P.D.3 Tienes una "F"_

Dicho esto, del papel salió una gran luz que se posó en la frente del capitán apareciendo mágicamente una gran "F" roja y brillante. Los niños del otro equipo comenzaron a reírse burlescamente de lo acontecido. El capitán del equipo posó su mano en su frente, y al minuto comenzó a llorar como una niña y se fue del campo de Quidditch.

- No se rían idiotas- ese fue Timmy, quien estaba enfurecido por lo ocurrido

- Oh... el gran Timmy Potter- se burló Francis- el que venció a_l**"**Quien crees que es, porque tu sabes que es él, pero no lo puedo decir, porque no queremos decirlo**"**_ , ¿acaso ya conoces a mi nuevo buscador?

Desde atrás se vio que alguien se movía, Timmy no sabía quien podría ser, pero estaba seguro de algo, aquella persona sería su enemigo a muerte.

- Miau

- Un gato blanco?- dijo Timmy sin creerlo

- No, ese es el gato de mi hermanita- dijo Francis- es el

- Hola Potter

Era un muchacho de su misma estatura, tenía la piel clara y los ojos azules y vidriosos, llevaba su cabello rubio con gomina hacia arriba, una túnica verde, como sus compañeros y una escoba incrustada en diamantes.

- ¿Remy?- dijo Timmy sin creerlo

- Remy Malfoy para ti Potter- dijo el muchacho- soy el nuevo buscardor de mi equipo y dudo que tu escobita pueda competir con mi belleza- dijo enseñándoles a todos su espectacular escoba, costó mucho dinero ¿sabes?

- Tal vez cueste mucho dinero, pero también costará mucho hacerla volar- ese fue AJ, quien, al ver al capitán correr como una niñita se acercó a ver lo que pasaba junto a su amigo Chester- además, Timmy tiene más experiencia y talento que tu

- Nadie pidió tu opinión Granger- dijo Remy- porque no mejor sigues estudiando ya que como niño rico eres una vergüenza, no eres más que un rico de la peor calidad.

- NO TE METAS CON MI AMIGO IDIOTA RICACHÓN- dijo el Chester quien empuñó su varita

- Que me vas a hacer Weasley

- COME BASURA!!- dijo Chester

**BUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM**

Chester salió volando por el estadio aterrizando fuertemente en el suelo de pasto

- Chester!- gritó AJ quien, seguido por Timmy, fue a socorrerlo- ¿estas bien?

El muchacho pelirrojo se incorporó, pero en vez de decir algo arrojó por la boca un pañal usado. Chester había tomado al revés la varita, por lo que el hechizo calló en el.

- JAJAJA, muy divertido- dijo Remy revolcándose de la risa- bueno, adiós perdedores JAJAJA.

Remy, junto a Francis y los demás del otro equipo se fueron en carcajadas hacia la escuela, mientras que los demás trataban de ayudar a su compañero.

La sala común estaba llena de cosas inservibles que Chester había escupido por su boca, desde pañales sucios hasta tractores oxidados.

- Estúpido Remy Malfoy- escupió Chester seguido de una manzana podrida

- Ya cálmate Chester- le dijo AJ- quien estaba desapareciendo las cosas que escupía Chester

- Como quieres que lo haga- estalló el muchacho pelirrojo- es una idiota- seguido de esto, escupió una taza rota

- Eso es obvio- dijo Timmy- pero no te debes enfadar por cosas como esa

- Ya lo se- dijo Chester- trataré de calmarme- Hey... amigo, ¿donde estabas?

Entre la basura apareció la rata de Chester, la cual al ver a su amo, se subió a sus rodillas, la mascota de Chester también había cambiado, se veía más vivas y tenía unas manchas muy extrañas en su piel de color lila y negras seguidas por algunas más oscuras que el gris de su pelaje.

- Hey, que le pasó a tu rata- dijo Timmy

- A qué te refieres- preguntó su amigo

- Bueno, las manchas

- Ya te lo conté- dijo Chester sin entender- traté de cambiarle el color pero solo produje más manchas que las que tenía

- Emmm... si es cierto, je!- Timmy trataba de aparecer sorprendido, pero en estos dos días su vida había cambiado mucho.

- Timmy, por favor, gana el partido- dijo Chester acariciando a su rata

- Si, tenlo por seguro

El muchacho estaba seguro que ganaría, tenía algo que vengar y, además, no soportaba que alguien se burlara de sus amigos. Remy se las pagaría caro esta vez.

* * *

Cosmo: Que bien el cuarto capítulo ya está

Wanda: Valió la pena esperar, no cariño?

Cosmo: Siii , Tamy estaba muy ocupada con las ùltimas pruebas del colegio y la postulaciòn a la universidad , pero aquí esta el 4to capítulo del fic

Timmy: Chicos, miren, nuevo reviews

Cosmo/Wanda: A ver a ver!!

Timmy: Comencemos con este de **kaiser5**:

_este capitulo te quedo muy padre...  
espero que el próximo sea mas largo si  
quien es el de la capucha?  
bye _

Cosmo: Padre? Que pasa con su padre?

Timmy: No Cosmo, eso quiere decir que le gusto mucho el capítulo, que estuvo genial "muy padre", es como el "que bacán" que usa Tamy

Cosmo: A si, ya entendí

Timmy: Bueno kaiser5 nos alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior , y creo que te gustará este capítulo, a Tamy le salieron como 6 hojas en el computador… (a los padrinos) saben a que se refiere con lo de la capucha?

Cosmo/Wanda: Si, pero no sabemos quien es

Timmy: Aquí hay uno de **Napo-1** que dice lo siguiente:

_Tu fic esta genial, buena idea de poner Harry Potter mezclado con los Padrinos Magicos, espero con mucha emocion la siguiente parte _

¡Nos vemos! nn

Wanda: Bueno, cariño, aquí esta, disfrútalo

Cosmo: Mira, mira, aquí tengo otro de **Magda-1992**

_me encanto tu fic porque soy fan de los padrinos magicos y de harry potter (ayy que harry) bueno pero excelentísima combinación la que hiciste me encanta síguele _

Timmy: Vaya, a todos les gusta esta combinación U, Me alegro que te haya gustado Magdalena

Cosmo: Es Magda, Timmy

Timmy: Es que Magda es el diminutivo de Magdalena, ahora que lo pienso, una de las amigas de Tamy se llama así

(silencio)

Cosmo: Y que?

Timmy: Es verdad… otro review?

Wanda: A ver… mira, **Frafer** nos manda dos reviews , Y SON MUY LARGOS

Timmy: Genial, que dice el primero

Wanda:

_Holas!! de nuevo!! -! es la mejor combinación! de mundo! Todos los personajes corresponden correctamente -!! AJ como Hermione (sip los dos tan sabelotodos) Chester como Ron (los dos despistados o vagos).. Obviamente Timmy con Harry por protagonista... Trixi como Cho Chang! (las dos chinas enamoradas de Timmy y Harry, populares... y que no los notan XD)... y lo mejor! Denzelus Snape! XD.. me mate de la risa! jajajajajja!! son perfectos!! terriblemente parecidos!! jajajajja!... y la verdad querria saber quien va hacer de Draco Malfoy!!... Harry Potter no es nada sin Malfoy -! si? si? si!?... pues actualiza pronto! BYE! _

AJ: YO NOS SOY SABELOTODO!!, SOLO SOY MÀS INTELIGENTE QUE EL PROMEDIO DE NIÑOS DE MI EDAD

Chester: Y YO NOY ESTÙPIDO

AJ/Timmy: te dijeron despistado o vago

Chester: Ups, lo siento

Crocker: COMO OSA BURLARSE DE MI!!! NO SOY UN CHISTE!!! SOY UN GRAN HOMBRE

Cosmo: Un GRAN hombre…que está loco¦lt;/p>

Crocker: Te escuche ex padrino, ahora aprovecharé de atraparte con mi RED DE MARIPOSAS!!!

Cosmo: Buaaaaaa!!! (Cosmo sale corriendo seguido por Wanda)

Crocker: Vengan aquí… PADRINO MÁGICOS!!

Wanda: Corre Cosmooo!!!

(Los demás solo miran la escena)

Timmy: Bueno, mientras tanto leeré el otro review de Frafer:

_Holas!! (de nuevo) te debes de estar preguntando porque te he mandado 2 reviews en el mismo cap. n.nU.. pues es muy sencillo.. se me olvido decirte que Cosmo y Wanda como padrinos de Timmy.. tienen que ser Sirius (padrino de Harry).. y que son animagos!.. y solo se pueden convertir en perro.. -... pero la verdadera razon de que temando esto.. es porque estuve pensando en lo de Malfoy!... y si no te molesta tengo al personaje perfecto!! -!!. pero si tu ya tenias pensando otro.. no importa solo es una humilde opinion... n.nU... pues quien puede ser de Draco seria... Rick (o Ricky) Cajallena! -... si!! es perfeccto!.. las razones?  
- Es millonario y Rubio  
- hiso de "malo".. y mimado.. aunque en el fondo es haci por su Familia..  
- Tambien tiene padrino magico (y eso lo pone a par con Timmy!)...  
- y muchas cosas mas!! -..  
si..si puede que este loca!... pero se me ocurrio derepente... nn.. Buenu eso era todo!! ahroa si! Chau!_

Timmy: Como veras en este capítulo Frafer, Tamy siguió tu concejo y te agradece la sugerencia , ella tenía a otro candidato, pero le gustó mucho más tu idea , también tenía la idea de que Wanda fuera como Lupin, pero no le calzó y decidió que ambos fueran encarnados como Sirius Black

Crocker: Vengan aquiii

Cosmo: Toma esto loquito (ataca con la varita)

Remy: En mi opinión, soy el mejor para encarnar ese exquisito papel

Timmy: jaja Frafer también piensa que Draco es exquisito (más bajo) en especial para los yaois

Crocker: ESO ME DOLIO CRIATURA DEL DEMONIOOO

Cosmo: LERO LEEEROOO!!

AJ: Timmy, aquí tengo el último review, ¿me das el honor?

Timmy: adelante:

AJ: Este es de** Shinigamis Raven**:

_Tu fic es muy bueno, escribes padre, yo por el momento el único fic que tengo hecho es uno de Shaman King (y eso que me ausenté mucho aquí) de hecho, sigue así, te está quedando muy bueno _

Chester: Shaman King? Que es eso?

Timmy: Una serie japonesa que habla de fantasmas

AJ: No era uno de los animes favoritos de la autora?

Timmy: Me parece que si, y hablando de fantasmas, Tamy tenía una idea para hacer un fic de Danny Phantom, a ver si lo llega a escribir U, creo que eso es todo, hey chicos (a sus padrinos) dejen de jugar, debemos irnos

Cosmo/Wanda: De acuerdo (mueven sus varitas hacinedo aparecer a Crocker en el Manicomnio)

Crocker (en camisa de fuerza) les juro que me vengaré... PADRINOS MAGICOS!

Timmy: Eso es todo por ahara, aguarden el próximo capítulo n.n, Tamy tratará de hacerlo lo más pronto posible

Wanda: Adios!!

Cosmo: NOS VEMOOOS


	5. Cap5

**Timmy Potter**

_Por Tamy Chan_

**Capítulo 5**

El día del partido se acercaba más y más y Timmy lo único que hacía era entrenar y entrenar, no quería decepcionar a sus amigos y en especial a su gran amor: Trixie, en este lugar le dirigía la palabra, no podía echar a perder su gran oportunidad.

Salían de la clase de Defensa contra Artes Oscuras y/o semi coloridas impartidas por el maestro Griffith (el que conocía como su maestro de actuación) cuando AJ, dijo las palabras que pusieron muy nervioso a Timmy.

Mañana es el gran juego- dijo recordándolo

Buaaa!- gritó el niño al recordar la fecha

Tranquilízate Timmy- dijo Chester, seguido de un buen escupitajo, el cual tenía un calcetín roto. Todavía seguía expulsando cosas- Te irá bien

Seguro?

Y si Remy atrapa la snitch, descuida, le tiraré un tractor- dijo el muchacho de frenillos, lo bueno de aquel mal hechizo era que comenzaba a controlar los escupitajos y, más aun, controlar lo que quería escupir.

Gracias amigo- dijo el muchacho más calmado, bueno, iré a entrenar

Otra vez?- dijo A.J

Claro, mañana es el juego, tengo que seguir entrenando, nos vemos luego, dicho esto, el muchacho de lentes se dirigió hacia los terrenos de la escuela

Ojalá fuera así de aplicado en los estudios- le dijo A.J, al muchacho de frenos

Estudios, bahh, boberías- replicó el muchacho pelirrojo

Ya era muy tarde en los terrenos de la escuela y Timmy continuaba arriba de su escoba, no podía parar: estaba muy asustado por el juego y volar lo tranquilizaba de alguna manera, además, eso lo hacía pensar, su vida ahora era otra, sus padres no estaban, usaba lentes, y sus padrinos no podían verlo, pero aun así, estaba contento, pero ¿por que sentía algo de preocupación?. Se sentía extraño de alguna manera, pues el, básicamente, no era así.

* * *

En la salita de estar pasaba lo mismo con el matrimonio de convictos o, más bien, con uno de ellos, Wanda o, mejor dicho, Sinda, meditaba en la salita mientras Cosrius seguía mimando al pollo gigante, esta vez le había dado de comer un huarén muerto que encontró en uno de los basureros. 

A ver, la mejor forma de amaestrar a tu pollo gigante es demostrarle un gran cariño, el cariño lo llevara a que le obedezca- leía el atolondrado padrino en la revista que había encontrado en la basura el otro día- TE AMO MI POLLO GIGANTE- le gritó a la criatura

El pollo gigante solo gruño

Si me quiere- sollozó el convicto

Cosrius, por favor, cállate un momento

Que sucede amor- dijo el padrino

Estoy tratando de concentrarme, eso es lo que pasa

Se exactamente lo que necesitas para una excelente concentración querida Sinda- dicho esto, Cosrius agito su varita he hizo aparecer el más moderno equipo de música, el cual comenzó a tocar la canción "Shiny Teeth" de Chip Skylark a todo volumen haciendo que se desquebrajara poco a poco el techo, además de poner histérica a la pobre madrina

COSRIUS APAGA ESA COSA!

"My shiny teeth and me"- decía Cosrius mientras seguía el ritmo de la canción con sus pies

COSRIUS!- Sinda empuñó su varita produciendo una fuerte rayo el cual destruyó el equipo de música de miles de pedazos. El atolondrado se quedo tieso en el último movimiento que había hecho mientras seguía la música: Un brazo extendido y una pierna en el aire, luego vio a su mujer que estaba echa una furia la cual lo miraba fijamente.

Y? te ayudo a relajarte?- preguntó el padrino todavía en la posición en que había quedado

ERES UN IDIOTA COSRIUS!

* * *

Ya era otro día en la escuela de magos, el desayuno estaba más bullicioso que de costumbre, y no era porque asombrarse. Hoy sería el partido de Quidditch contra el equipo de Remy y Francis, el chico de lentes no podía probar bocado alguno, estaba muy nervioso. Simplemente jugaba con la comida.

Vamos amigo tienes que comer- ese fue SanJay, su amigo hindú, cuyo nombre había cambiado a Saneus Finnigan

Realmente no tengo mucha hambre que digamos

Oh, vamos come un poco- A.J, acerco la salsa para que se las untara en la salchicha del desayuna

Gracias amigo- dijo el muchacho, cortando la salchicha- no quería que sus amigos se sintieran preocupados por el, asi que decidió comérsela de una vez.

La gente estaba en el campo listos para ver el gran enfrentamiento, muchos de ellos iban a una sola cosa, animar al grupo de Timmy, deseaban ver derrotados al grupo de Denzelus Snape, para vengarse de alguna forma, de los malos ratos que el profesor les ha hecho pasar, esto puso más nervioso al pobre Timmy, ya que muchos, antes de entrar al campo les decían que ganara, atrapara la snitch de una sola vez o si no estaría con olor a escusado el resto del año, nada alentador, verdad?

El chico se puso su túnica para jugar y se ajustó los lentes, listos para recibir las últimas instrucciones del capitán.

Muy bien chicos- dijo el muchacho- es la hora

SI!- exclamaron – los muchachos

Hemos entrenado duro, cada uno ha puesto su mayor esfuerzo en poder ganar, por ejemplo Timmy, no parado de entrenar y todo por el equipo

Timmy sintiò como se ruborizaba, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de atención.

Asi que vamos A GANAR!- dijo el capitán- por nosotros y para dejar cayados a los del otro equipo

Y cerrarle la boca a Remy caja… digo Malfoy- dijo Timmy

Así se habla Potter- dijo uno de los muchachos, dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda para darle ánimos.

Mientras tanto, en el palco de los maestros, ya estaban todos sentados y en una pequeña mesita, con un megáfono, se encontraba un hombre pequeño con los cabellos parados y algo bronceado usaba una túnica gris y una bufanda blanca en el cuello.

Hola aficionados- dijo el hombre con el megáfono – soy Pepe Jordan, su comentarista oficial en este partido de Quidditch . hoy se enfrentaran dos grandes enemigos a muerte, pero antes presentemos a los jugadores.

Mientras Pepe Jordan nombraba a un jugador, este montaba su escoba y daba una vuelta eb el aire, mientras los espectadores lo ovacionaban entre gritos y aplausos. Timmy apenas podía sujetarse de sus piernas por el nerviosismo.

Y aquí está el novato del año, el gran buscador, Timmy Potter- dijo Pepé Jordan poniéndose encima de la mesa.

El chico nombrado se puso encima de la escoba como pudo, evitando su nerviosismo y voló lentamente hacia fuera.

Vamos Potter, anímate, le dijo uno de sus compañeros dándole un gran empujón a la escoba haciéndolo salir como un cohete hacia el campo.

El muchacho sintió el viento en su cabello, y gritos en sus oídos, era la gente que lo saludaba, podía distinguir un montón de banderas alzadas para saludarlo, también a sus amigos que lo saludaban y a Tootie, esta vez pelirroja y con pecas con pompones rojos y dorados gritando como histérica: Timmy, Timmy para darle ánimos, también deslumbró a sus amigos desde las tribunas: AJ, Chester, Saneus y Elmer, podía verlos dándoles ánimos, con eso pudo calmarse un poco y dirigir bien su escoba, dando una vuelta a la redonda por el ya conocido estadio, mientras que los espectadores los saludaban.

Sonó un silbido y los jugadores se colocaron en el centro del estadio, un gran hombre con una túnica negra, lentes negros de protección y silbato se presentó en el centro, junto a la ya conocida caja donde se guardaban las pelotas para el juego. Timmy casi se desmaya del susto al ver al referi, era nada más ni nada menos que Jorgen Von Strangle, el hada más poderosa del universo.

Muy Bien sabandijas- dijo en su ya conocido acento- todos conocen el juego y más les vale jugar limpio!- dijo viendo al grupo de Francis, quien miro maliciosamente a sus compañeros- O si no, YO MISMO LOS MUELO CON MIS MUSCULOSAS MANOS- Y tu Potter!- dijo señalando al pequeño y ya asustado Timmy

Señor… si señor…- dijo temblando de pies a cabeza

Más te vale atrapar la pelotita dorada antes que el ricachón, O TE MATARE!

Aghhh! Si señor Von Strangle

Von Hooch!- grito el hada referi- me llamo Jorgen Von Hooch!- dijo sacándose los lentes de seguridad- Timmy notó que ahora los ojos de Jorgen ya no eran azules, como solían ser, sino amarillos, muy parecidos al de las águilas.

Todos montaron sus escobas y se elevaron, Remy estaba a lado de Timmy.

¿Listo para perder Potter?- dijo maliciosamente

Eso es lo que tu crees Cajalle… digo Malfoy- dijo el muchacho

Jorgen de un puntapié abrió la caja, haciendo que desaparecieran en el cielo las Bludgers como la diminuta snitch.

Von Hooch- tiene la quaffle, lista para lanzarla- decía Pepe Jordan desde el palco de profesores- La lanza y… comienza el juego!

* * *

- ¿Estas enojada conmigo? 

No, ya no lo estoy

¿Segura?

SI! MUY SEGURA!

Me gritaste, eso quiere decir que todavía estas enojada conmigo T..T

No Cosrius, no estoy enojada contigo, en serio- dijo la mujer abrazando a su andrajoso esposo

Que bueno. Dijo abrazándola también- ¿sabes? No me importa ser un convicto por algo que ni siquiera recuerdo que haya echo si te tengo conmigo, nena

Pienso lo mismo- dijo Sinda

Estaremos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe

Hasta la muerte… muerte!- dijo Sinda de pronto

Muerte? Donde?- dijo el atolondrado

No Cosrius, eso era

Que cosa

De lo que éramos culpables, una muerte – dijo la mujer

Pero que yo recuerde no hemos matado a nadie, bueno, salvo esa rata para comerla, pero…

Una rata…- creo recordar algo… PERO TODO ESTA MUY BORROSO- la mujer puso sus manos en la frente tratando de hacer memoria- todavía no lo se…

Genial, y eso que yo soy el tarado ��

De pronto hubo un pequeño temblor, luego de un segundo paró, pronto se destruyó un muro apareciendo una docena de hombres con capas de color azul y sombrero de mago del mismo color, pero en la punta tenían una sirena de color rojo que daba vueltas alrededor.

Somos la policía Mágica- gritó uno de ellos- quedan arrestados Cosrius Y Sinda Black

Agh! Nos atraparon Sinda!- gritó el hombre mientras se ponía a las espaldas de su esposa

NO LO CREO!- Sinda sacó de su bolsillo una rata muerta la cual lanzó hacia los policías mágicos, esta, explotó como una gran granada

Vamos pollito, eres libre- dijo Cosrius mientras liberaba al pollo de una cadena a la cual lo tenía atado- Vamos levanta tus alitas y vuela- el pollo gigante pareció entender y levantó sus alas, comenzando a aletearlas fuertemente, produciendo que muchas cosas comenzaran a elevarse y cayeran encima de los pocos policías que quedaban de pie luego de la granada rata.

Cosrius vámonos de aquí- dijo la mujer tomándolo del brazo mientras que convertía a ambos en perro

Woof, donde iremos- dijo el can Cosrius

Tenemos que ir a cualquier parte o más bien, cerca de Timmy

Que bien veremos a Timmy- dijo el padrino- pero¿qué te pasa?

Creo que algo malo le va a pasar y mi sexto sentido nunca me falla

El padrino se quedo viendo a su esposa muy preocupado, si eso era verdad, estaba seguro que podría pasar

Mientras tanto, el partido de Quidditch estaba siendo más difícil de lo que creía, el equipo de Francis los estaba, literalmente, "convirtiendo en papilla", además iban muy atrás en el marcador.

Parece que un milagro podrá salvar al otro equipo de una derrota segura- ese era Pepe Jordan quien comentaba por el megáfono- o una snitch, es esa la snitch dorada?

De pronto todos fijaron sus ojos en una cosita dorada que daba vueltas por el estadio, era la pequeña snitch dorada, Timmy dio un pequeño impulso a su escoba para tratar de atraparla, pero era seguido por Remy, quien le dio un fuerte golpe para que se alejara.

Oye idiota, ten cuidado- le gritó Timmy

No me digas que debo hacer Potter- dijo Remy mientras le daba otro empujón

Te van a dar una multa!

Von Hooch esta muy ocupado dando multas gracias a mis compañeros, tonto, asi podré tener fácilmente la snitch.

SOBRE MI CADAVER- Timmy le dio un fuerte empujón el cual mando hacia otro lado a su rival.

Era la oportunidad de Timmy para alcanzar la snitch, estaba a pocos centímetros cuando de pronto la escoba comenzó a hacer movimientos muy extraños.

Pero que…- AGHHH!- la escoba estaba tratando de tirar al muchacho al suelo, dando fuertes movimientos, el muchacho apenas podía sujetarse.

En las tribunas, sus amigos miraban con uno binoculares como su amigo estaba tratando de salvarse.

Dios, pobre Timmy- dijo Chester

Eso no es normal- dijo AJ, mientras le quitaba los binoculares a Elmer y miraba a su amigo-. Un momento, eso es magia negra, es Denzelus Snape el que lo esta haciendo

Que?- Chester le quitó los binoculares a AJ, para enfocar bien a su amigo- como lo sabes

Por eso- AJ desvió la mirada de Chester hacia el profesor, quien no dejaba de mirar al pobre Timmy, mientras usaba un control remoto el cual movía a su antojo en sus manos.

¿Que esta haciendo?

He leído sobre eso, es magia negra a control remoto, debemos detenerlo

De acuerdo, Elmer, cubrenos- dijo Chester

Muy bien- Elmer, con su varita, hizo que le aparecieran frenos y una peluca extraña encima de su grano para poder imitar a Chester y AJ a la vez

Ambos muchachos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el palco de maestros, donde se encontraba Denzelus Snape, mientras tanto, Timmy trataba de no caerse de la escoba.

¿Que hacemos?- dijo Chester

Hay que desviar su atención – dijo AJ

¿Su atención, déjame eso a mi- dicho esto, el muchacho pelirrojo tomó mucho aire, cerró los ojos y escupió una pequeña bola de fuego, la cual cayo en uno de los zapatos del maestro

Mmm.. que extraño- dijo Denzelus- huele a grasa quemada

Agh! Snape se quema!- gritó Griffith quien salio corriendo del palco

Aghh! – ese fue Denzelus quien soltó el control remoto y corrió hacia algún lugar . Me quemó! Es mi inquisición, noooo!

Desde cuando sabes hacer eso- dijo AJ señalando al extraño maestro, el cual se revolcaba en la tierra

Desde hace cinco segundos- dijo el muchacho con una gran confianza

Mientras tanto, Timmy sintió como la escoba se calmaba, ahora era más fácil poder montarla y justo a tiempo, ya que pudo distinguir la snitch.

Aquí voy!- gritó mientras se lanzaba a toda carrera contra la pelotita

No si puedo evitarlo- gritó su némesis, el cual se encontraba bien lejos de el

Timmy apresuró a su escoba, Remy estaba muy cerca de el, sólo había una forma de atrapar la snitch, lanzándose hacia ella, podía hacerlo, no estaba, ahora tan lejos del suelo.

Muy bien, Potter… o Turner- ya no sabía como nombrarse a si mismo- tienes que hacerlo si o si… AHORA!

El muchacho se lanzó encima de la pelota dandose un gran porrazo en el suelo, dejandolo muy adolorido.

Potter, te rompiste algo?- ese fue Von Hooch

Nada, solo me duele la cabeza- la snitch había desaparecido y Timmy sentía algo en su cabeza, al sacarse el gorro, sintió que algo caía en sus piernas.

Von Hooch tocó su silbato fuertemente, haciendo que ha Timmy se le taparan los oídos

DIOS MÍO!- ese fue Pepe Jordan- Potter a conseguido la snitch, su equipo gana!

La snitch estaba, por decirlo de alguna forma, inconsciente, en los brazos del muchacho, debió haber caído dentro de su gorra y por algún motivo haberse quedado ahí, el golpe en el suelo debió haberla dejado inconsciente dentro de su pequeña prisión.

Bien echo Timmy- ese fue AJ, que llegó al campo para saludarlo- ganaste

Que?- gritó el muchacho

GANASTE TIMMY, LE DISTE SU MERECIDO AL RICACHÓN- dijo Chester quien escupió un par de fuegos artificiales de su boca

Gané?

Siii

GANE GANE!

Era la locura en el estadio, todos estaban felices por la victoria: Remy maldecía en el suelo y Francis gritaba unos tantos: TE MATARE POTTER, y ¿Denzelus Snape, bueno, estaba algo ocupado con un problema personal.

Timmy nunca se había sentido tan contento en su vida, realmente se sentía, por primera vez, feliz consigo mismo, de pronto sintió una puntada en la cabeza, era la cicatriz, extrañamente le dolía, la tocó con sus manos para revisarla, estaba ardiéndole, pero ninguno de los presentes parecía darse cuenta, de pronto, su vista se nubló y sintió como caía …

Ese niño nunca se debío meter conmigo- dijo una voz extrañamente vaga y familiar- ya ver�, me vengaré aunque sea lo último que haga, Timmy Potter…

De pronto una risa maléfica llenó el espacio, una risa fría, malvada y aun así… muy familiar

Lady Vickymort regresará…

_**Reviews Reviews…**_

Cosmo: Eso es todo?

Timmy: Por ahora si

Cosmo: Mucha espera para poca cosa ��

Wanda: Vamos cariño, Tamy ha estado ocupada

Timmy: Y ahora si que lo estar�, entro ha estudiar Arquitectura en una de las mejores Universidades del país

Cosmo: Quien demonios necesita el estudio?

Wanda/Timmy: Ella!

Timmy: En fin, pasemos a los Reviews, AJ! Traeme uno!

Aj: Aquí tengo uno de mira! Nuestra amiga **Frafer**

_Holas! O! HE ESTADO ESPERANDO ESTE MOMENTO DESDE HACE MUCHO! -... que buenu que ayas podido actualizar! nn... y lo mejor! es que ayas podido usar la sugerencia!.. espero que ne te aya presionado a usarlo si tenias otro candidato.. TT... y wow!.. parece que estuviste leyendo mi perfil..por lo del yaoi.. XDD.. jajajaja.. n.nU...y de paso dile a Crocker que no me burlo.. solo digo que le toco uno de los mejores pesonajes..uu.. ( si me agrada Snape.. XD)... Buenu!.. esperare ansiosamente el prox. cap!... y... si tas ocupada! no te presionare! n.nU... ok! te cuidas! Bye! _

Remy: Oye Turner, que demonios es el Yaoi?

Timmy: Emmm… no estoy muy seguro, solo se que ella le gusta el Yaoi…, Wanda, tu sabes lo que es el yaoi?

Wanda (mira para otro lado): Emm… nop

Timmy: Si lo sabes ��

Wanda: Creeme no quieres saberlo

Chester: Hey Timmy, aquí en la seccion FOP español hay uno Yaoi llamado Baile, que tan si le damos un viztaso

Timmy: Ok

Wanda: NOOO! NO LO VEAN!

Cosmo; Y si vemos este llamado Dulce Venganza?

Wanda; NO! ESE NI SE TE OCURRA LEER?

Cosmo; Leer? Eso es para perdedores ��

Timmy: Frafer, le daremos tu recado a Crocker cuando lo saquemos del manicomnio, no que Tamy odiaba a Snape?

Todos: O si ��

Cosmo: Me da risa como lo suele llamar: **_Simpaticón,_** no?

Wanda: Creo que tiene un fic sobre eso, en fin pasemos a otro review, mira 2 reviews por **the shadow in the light**

_Jajajaja genial._

Me sigue encantando tu magnifico fic, eso de poner a Remy como si fuera Draco estuvo bien genial y sobre todo me gusta que cosmo y wanda sufran como sirius (pobres u.u) por cierto el sujeto de la capa es un dementor? o es otra persona? ademas solo quiero decirte que tu eres bien chida espero que continues con esta magnifica historia.

Adios  
PD. se me olvidaba mandale mis saludos a cosmo  
que tambien se me hace bien chido. (aunque medio guey) 

Cosmo: Que demonios significa "guey"

Silencio

Wanda: Emmm, Shadow, Tamy esta muy alagada por que le hayas dicho que es chida, nunca penso que le dijeran algo asi, asi que muchas gracias desde… donde vivía Tamy?

Timmy: Chile

Wanda: desde Chile

Timmy: Mientras tanto leeremos tu otro review:

Hola de nuevo

Hablando de Cosrius y Sinda no piensas darles el mismo final que tuvo Sirius o si (me refiero a que acaben detras del velo u.u porque con sirius si sufri con eso) y otra cosa que se me acaba de ocurrir si no tienes maestro en DCAO porque no pones a Juanisimo magnifico quedaria bien genial seria algo asi como Juanderoy Lockhart y asi todas las chavas de la escuela andarian detras de el (iamginate digo gilderoy es el mago mas guapo del universo y juanissimo es el hada mas guapo del universo ademas que los 2 son igual de vanidosos y creidos), a menos que sea juanisimo el encapuchado?

bueno ora si es todo

que te pases muy feliz navidad y que el año proximo sea bueno bye

Wanda: A ver, a ver, que le paso a ese tal Sirius?

Timmy: Emm… no preguntes Wanda .-., creeme, no lo quieres saber

Cosmo: A quien le importa eso ��, a quien se le ocurriría poner a un idiota como Juannisimo por aca¿a ver? (relee el parrafo) juanissimo es el hada mas guapo del universo, si como no?

_POOF MACHO _

Juan: No te burles de mi, enclenque

Cosmo: No soy el único, Tamy piensa que eres um pobre idiota que ridiculiza a los latinos!

Juan: Mentiroso!

Cosmo; Verdad!

Juan: Si es verdad que me parta un rayo

**LO PARTE UN RAYO… UN TRACTOR… UN ASTEROIDE… EN FIN TODO LO QUE SEA POSIBLE QUE PUEDA PARTIRLO XD **

Juan: Mi bello colon

Cosmo: JAJAJAJA!... gracias Tamy

Vuelan las cenizas de Juannisimo

Wanda: JAJAJA (se seca las lágrimas) en fin, pasemos a otro review, este es de **Lars Black**

_Oye excelente Fic, y lo digo en Serio, la trama es genial, el Crossover muy bien hecho, y tu escritura es agradable (no muchos tiene esa cualidad)._

Soy Fan de Harry Potter, y me gustan los padrinos mágicos.

definitivamente tienes que continuar.

Ps: Cosmo recuerda que los pollos gigantes son orgullosos...

Cosmo: Descuida, lo haré Lars, gracias por el consejo

Timmy: Y gracias por los ánimos para escribir, realmente, eso se hace sentir que alguien esta haciendo algo que agrada a la gente .

Wanda: Muy cierto, mira, otro review por**AISHITERU-SHUICHI **

_KYA me encanto el el fanfic! estuvo genial Harry Potter y los padrinos magicos! mi libro y serie favoritos! me encanta Timmy! es muy lindo! y en verdad Remy cajallena era perfecto para interpretar el papel de Malfoy! y croker quedo perfecto para Snape! jajajaja aunque sabemos que en el fondo Snape no es tan malo... estare esprando impaciente la continuacion! actualizalo pronto plis!_

me despido chau 

Timmy se ruboriza

Cosmo: (canta) Timmy se puso rojo Xd

Timmy: Cállate ��

Cosmo: Je, Pasemos a este ultimo review de **PAU1 **

_hola acabo de leer tu fic y me encanto! esta muy buena la combinación los padrinos magicos y harry potter son lo maximo, esta muy bueno, EXCELENTE! SIGUE ASI _

Cosmo: Ella sequira asi Pau , descuida

Timmy: Guau! Y se terminaron los review!

Cosmo: Como el capitulo cinco

Wanda: Gracias por leerlo y no olviden algo; PRONTO ESTARA EL SEXTO LIBRO DE LA SAGA DE HARRY POTTER

Cosmo: Como también, espero, el sexto capitulo del fic ¿Qué hará Timmy Potter?

Timmy: Podrán llegar Cosrius y Sinda hasta su ahijado?

Wanda: Eso y mucha mas muy pronto

Timmy: ADIOS


	6. Chapter 6

**Timmy Potter**

**Capítulo 6**

Timmy despertó muy sobresaltado, veía por todas partes, pero estaba borroso. Decidió buscar sus lentes hasta encontrarlos, ya no estaba en el campo de Quidditch, estaba en la enfermería, acostado en una de las camas. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí, lo último de lo que tenía noción era que le dolía la cabeza y... esa voz... esa voz tan vagamente familiar... Vickymort... La cabeza le volvió a doler, mientras trataba de recordar algo.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dando paso a una cabeza rojiza que se abalanzó sobre el muchacho.

TIMMY!- era la inconfundible voz de Tootie- ESTABA MUY ASUSTADA CUANDO TE DESMAYASTE!- luego comenzó a besarlo en las mejillas

AGH! TOOTIE DÉJAME- dijo el muchacho mientras trataba de evitar ser besado

Prohibido acercarte- ese fue A.J con su inconfundible afro, quien se acercó junto al chico de frenos con una orden de detención, mostrándosela a Tootie

Ay! que mala suerte- dijo la chica mientras la recibía, dando un paso atrás

Hey amigo, que te pasó- dijo Chester- de pronto tenías la snitch y perdiste el conocimiento

Realmente no lo se--- dijo el chico mientras se tocaba la cabeza- sentía que me dolía la cabeza... y luego una voz...

AY NO!- gritó Chester- una voz, dolor de cabeza, debe ser por "Quien tu sabes que es pero no quiero decirlo porque no quiero"- dijo sacándose los cabellos de la cabeza

Por que no mejor le dices Vickymort- dijo A.J cansado te tanto enredos de palabras y de nombres

No, jamás le diré Vickymort, antes me lavo la boca con jabón- dijo el chico de frenos

Acabas de decir su nombre- dijo Timmy

Rayos- exclamó Chester mientras vomitaba un jabón de esencia de lavanda- Voy y vuelvo – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el baño de la enfermería

Chester cada vez está peor- dijo A.J

O si- confirmó su amigo. Mientras miraba como el muchacho de frenos se enjabonaba su lengua.

PUAJ! LAVANDA!- se escuchó en el baño

En el pueblito mágico, se veían magos con sirenas en el sombrero, la policía mágica buscaba e inspeccionaba cada rincón del pueblo, también preguntaba a sus pobladores si sabían algo, pero estos desconocían lo que querían, salvo dos perros que se paseaban entre ellos.

Woof! están hablando de nosotros- dijo Cosrius

Bah! en serio Einstein- dijo Sinda algo enojada- Por qué crees que sería eso?

Woof, no lo se- dijo el padrino inocentemente

A veces quiero matarte!- gritó la mujer mientras salía hacia un callejón, seguido de su marido

Entonces cual es el plan?- preguntó Cosrius

Ir donde Timmy y hablar con el- dijo la mujer- siento que corre peligro

Peligro, Timmy? o no!- dijo el atolondrado- Odio cuando la palabra Timmy y peligro van juntas... como la palabra ida y Doctor- dijo mientras sollozaba

Ay dios- exclamó la mujer negando la cabeza

Debían darse prisa, comenzaba a oscurecer y aquel sentimiento de peligro de Sinda se hacia cada vez más fuerte.

Timmy había vuelto a la sala común, estaba cálida y apacible, se encontraba junto a sus amigos en ese momento mientras AJ revisaba unos libros.

Deberían ponerse a estudiar- dijo AJ

para que cuando se tiene esto- dijo Chester mientras escupía una historieta de barbilla roja (N/A: si chicos, en este mundo Barbilla roja existe xD)

Hey! me darías una?- preguntó Timmy

Claro, espera... ¿alguna edición especial?- preguntó Chester

Pues... cuando conoce a Rodillera de Bronce

Un clásico en camino- dijo el muchacho mientras se golpeaba el pecho y eructaba algo saltando a la mano de su amigo

Puaj, que es esto!- gritó Timmy mientras miraba su mano

Era una gran pelota de pelo gris con manchas de color amarillo y lilas.

Pensé que te había perdido de nuevo- gritó Chester mientras tomaba la bola, era su rata mascota- lo siento, lo volveré a intentar.

Esta vez la historieta apareció en una bolsa de plástico así que al muchacho le fue fácil leerla sin necesidad de mojarse.

Los tres estaban entretenidos cuando algo rompió uno de los vidrios dando en todo al pobre Timmy.

Un ladrillo mensajero- dijo AJ viendo sobre su libro

En serio, no me había dado cuenta- dijo sarcásticamente el chico de lentes

Tomó el ladrillo revisando el remitente _Cosrius y Sinda_. Vio hacia los lados para evitar se visto y leyó el mensaje

_Timmy: _

_Casi nos atrapan, te veremos mañana _

_Cosrius y Sinda_

Mañana, donde y cuando?- dijo el chico

Un ladrillo llegó dentro, pero esta vez el chico estaba listo, por lo que lo tomó y lo leyó rápidamente

_Solo espéranos en el gran árbol al mediodía en los terrenos de la escuela _

_Tus Padrinos_

Genial, veré a mis padrinos- pensó el muchacho. El muchachoo se moría de ganas de verlos de nuevo, nunca pensó en eso pero, no recordaba lo que era su vida sin ellos, la alegría lo llenaba dentro.

Se lanzó cansado en uno de los sillones, mientras miraba a la mascota de Chester oliendo los ladrillos.

Al día siguiente los tres amigos tenían mucha... ¿como decirlo¿diversión?. Tanto Timmy como Chester perseguían por los pasillos a un fantasma escurridizo, mientras AJ trataba de seguirles el paso.

Devuélvenos la poción!- gritó Timmy

SOY EL FANTASMA DE LAS POCIONES Y NADIE PUEDE DETENERME!- gritó el fantasma mientras sujetaba un frasco (N/A: Si han visto Danny Phantom, el personaje llamado "Fantasma de la caja" ya sabran como es este fantasma físicamente xD)

MIAU! DETÉNGANLO- gritó AJ mientras los seguía por atrás, el muchacho ahora tenía ojos, orejas y cola de gato, el muchacho trataba de hacer una poción que lo transformara en superhéroe pero lo único que logró fue transformarse en un minino, decidió hacer el antídoto pero fue arrebatado por el fantasma.

APUNTEN! FUEGO- escupió Chester lanzando una red atrapando al escurridizo

DEMONIOS ME ATRAPARON- gritó el fantasma , mientras Timmy le quitaba el frasco

Aquí tienes amigo- dijo el muchacho

El chico moreno tomó el líquido y de un Poof, había vuelto a ser un chico normal.

Deberías tener más cuidado al hacer esas pociones- le dijo Chester

No tengo la culpa que me hayan estafado- dijo el chica viendo el tubo vacío- Un cabello de Silvestre Stallone... si claro... como si Stallone tuviera pinta de gato

Bueno, ya va a ser medio día asi que...

MEDIODIA!- exclamó el muchacho- debo irme chicos, nos vemos pronto

Ambos muchachos se miraron ¿qué le pasaba?

El chico corrió todo lo que pudo, tenía muchas ganas de verlos de nuevo. Llegó hasta los terrenos, donde los estudiantes se paseaban para disfrutar el dia, el árbol estaba sin nadie, eso era una buena señal por ahora. Llegó exhausto por lo que tuvo que sujetarse de la corteza del árbol. Miró su reloj, era la hora, pero, no veía a sus padrinos cerca.

¿Les habrá pasado algo?- pensó el muchacho- ¿los habrán atrapado?

Prntosintió un pequeño jalón en su túnica, algo lo arrastraba hacia el árbol, el muchacho trató de safarse de aquello que era pero fue en vano, aquello lo hizo caerse y lo arrastró dentro del tronco.

Déjame.. suéltame!

Y por qué crees que Timmy tenía tanta prisa- dijo Chester mientras caminaba con su amigo por los pasillos

Debió ser algo importante- dijo AJ- nunca lo había visto correr así

Yo sí, cuando vio a Trixie a dos calles de donde estaba el- dijo el muchacho de frenos

Es cierto dijo el muchacho haciendo memoria- tal vez se iba a encontrar con ella

Si, es posible... HEY! Y MI RATA? – dijo el muchacho viendo sus bolsillos

La traías contigo?

Si¿no recuerdas que cuando tomaste la poción te la querías comer? – dijo Chester

Puaj!... no!- dijo AJ con cara de asco- busquémosla

De acuerdo

AHHH! SUÉLTAME SUELTAME!- gritaba el muchacho mientras daba patadas por todos lados.

Cuando ponerse de pie distinguió una habitación lúgubre y oscura, luego algo se le lanzó encima lamiéndole la cara

Un perro?- dijo el muchacho

WOOF!

Timmy eres tú?- dijo la voz de una mujer

SI... SINDA?- dijo el muchacho

SI ES TIMMY!- gritó el padrino destransformándose, pero todavía seguía encima de su ahijado

COSRIUS?

El atolondrado lo volvió a lamer en forma de saludo.

Puaj! que asqueroso- dijo el chico mientras empujaba al padrino lejos de el y se limpiaba la cara

Que bueno verte cariñito

Igualmente

Los tres estaban muy contentos, hace tiempo se querían ver, fue un momento especial en donde se dieron un gran abrazo, sin creer los cambios que habían sufrido luego de haber pedido aquel deseo, Sus padrinos ahora eran altos, parecpian miserables, pero esa sonrisa los hacía cambiar. En cuanto al muchacho, eran incontable los cambios que había tenido, no sabían por donde empezar.

Los había extrañado mucho chicos- dijo Timmy

Dinos a nosotros- dijo Cosrius- debiste habernos visto huir de aquellos policias, era una locura

Pero.. que a ocurrido con ustedes

Te lo dijimos, nos persiguen por unos crímenes que no cometimos- dijo Sinda- Y ahora, temo de que algo malo va ha suceder

Algo malo?

Si, muy malo...

Oye Timmy, que es lo que se mueve debajo de tu ropa- dijo Cosrius señalando la túnico de su ahijado

No lo se- dijo el muchacho mientras revisaba sus ropas, sintió que atrapaba algo

Una rata?- dijo Cosrius

La mascota de Chester?

Todavía no la encuentras?- preguntó AJ

No, no lo encuentro- dijo el chico de frenos mientras salía de debajo de un jarrón que había de decoración

Es extraño- dijo AJ mientras se rascaba la barbilla- es como si hubiera desaparecido

O huido- dijo Chester

Algo que ustedes no podrán hacer- se escuchó detrás de ellos

Ambos chicos se voltearon algo extrañados.

Tu?

Una mano los tomó por la túnica haciendolos callar

ATRAPEN A ESA RATA!- gritó Sinda

Que?

La rata pareció entender lo que había dicho la mujer y salió corriendo hacia la salida.

TU NO TE ESCAPAS!- grito la mujer tomando su forma de perro e interceptando al roedor

La rata dio un chillido y trató de buscar otra salida

VEN ACA- gritó Timmy mientras atrapaba a la rata con su gorrita

Así se hace Timmy- dijo Sinda mientras volvía a su forma anterior

Sinda, para que querías atrapar a esa rata?- preguntó su marido- Acaso tienes hambre?

No, Cosrius- dijo Sinda mientras tomaba al roedor por la cola, este no dejaba de chillar- El es el responsable de que nos hayan culpado por las cosas que no cometimos

Creo que el encierro la volvió loca- le susurró el atolondrado al muchacho

QUE NO ESTOY LOCA! – gritó la mujer- Solo observa

La mujer tomó el palito que era ahora su varita y tocó al animal, de un gran Pool este se transformó en algo.

QUE?- gritó Timmy son creerlo

TU?- dijo enojado su Padrino

Si… Juannisimo

JEJE…. HOLA- sonrió el nombrado

Era… bueno se podía notar que era el tal Juannisimo aunque se veía muy diferente al que los presentes recordaban, mas alto, bueno, ahora tenía cuerpo de humano, llevaba un túnica púrpura muy gastada, como la de los Padrinos y lo más extraño es que estaba…

JAJAJAJA! ESTAS CALVO- gritó Cosrius- mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza

No me molestes idiota

AHHH… se enojo el cabeza de billar

Me siento humillado- sollozó el español

TU! MALDITO- la mujer lo tomó por el cuello por la túnica- POR TU CULPA ESTAMOS COMO ESTAMOS!

Sindita… hermosa… calmate porfavor

NO ME VOY A CALMAR!- la mujer tiraba fuego por los ojos- SI NO FUERA POR TI LA POLICIA NO NOS BUSCARÌA!

Pero… si solo me robé 5 galeones

TU ASQUEROSO…

Los insultos fueron parados por una gran explosión en direcciòn al castillo

QUE PASA?- gritò Cosrius

AY! MI CICATRIZ, me arde..- dijo el muchacho- creo que… algo malo esta pasando

Vamos a ver- dijo Cosrius

Buena idea.. Y TU VIENES CON NOSOTROS!- gritó Sinda mientras amarraba al ex roedor

Sabes que te ves linda enojada

CALLATE!

Los cuatro salieron en direccion al castillo, Timmy sabìa que, de alguna forma u otra, algo malo iba a suceder

Cosmo; Es broma? Nuevo capi?

Wanda: SI o.o

Cosmo: Que raro Xd

Wanda: Creo que a Tamy le volviò la inspiración de pronto Xd

Timmy: Y tenemos algunos reviews, vamos a empezar por este de **the shadow in the light**, son dos, pero los haremos como uno BIEEEN GRANDE

_hola: Cada vez me gusta mas tu historia esta bien chida. Lo unico malo es que aun no he podido continuar con la mia u.u y es que se me encimaron los examenes a ultimas fechas y se me perdieron las hojas donde lo tenia escrito (bua u.u). Por cierto que no vicky era tambien la tia de timmy o solo yo estuve alucinando? y otra cosa que va a pasar con timmy? acaso necesitara de la piedra filosofal? o los prisioneros de azkaban llegaran a su rescate?. y bueno los dejo._

Cuidense. en especial mi querido cosmo al que por cierto adoro n.n bye 

Timmy: Sip, Vicky también era la tía, pero había que rellenar y vamos, no digas que a mi querida niñera no le viene el papel Xd, a ver que sigue…

_Para mi hermoso y lindo hada peliverde pase lo que pase no te vayas a pelar con tu prima plis y por favor si vas a caer cerca del velo procura evitarlo ¡Cuiden mucho a mi cosmo prfas ! a y desde mexico un saludo y un beso. y ya no le tiren cosas a juanissimo que se me hace mh... ? muy em? bueno alguna gracia debe tener ademas de ser bonito. _

Cosmo: Que chica tan dulce , BUENO, YA NOS DIMOS CUENTA QUE EL IDIOTA TIENE OTRAS CUELIDADES, VERDAD BOLA DE BILLAR

Juannisimo: Callate coño > 

Timmy: seguire leyendo:

_que por cierto me gustaria saber de algunas expresiones tipicas de chile y mas o menos su significado._

Adios besitos

Vicky 

SE ROMPEN LOS VIDRIOS

_u.u ¿Que! pero si de veras me llamo asi. No me odien por tener ese hormoso nombre u.u _

_Wanda: seguire con el este de _**AISHITERU-SHUICHI **

**__**_jeje holas! me encanto el cap! jajajaja eres genial! recien he podido leerlo y me has dejado muy feliz! o  
mando muchos saludos a Timmy, Cosmo y por supuesto a Wanda! ;p los adoro! jajaja_

me despido chau 

Cosmo: Nos alegra que el fic te haya dejado feliz

_Timmy: Y este ultimo es de_**horrion- potter **

****

_hola!  
te quedo bien chida dos dedos arriva  
espero que sigas asi y sigue escribiendo no me dejes en suspenso y te quedaron bien los papeles de todos _

Timmy: Grax por la felicitación y esperamos que este capi haya sido de tu agrado

Cosmo: Hey, miren, tenemos.. un mail?

Timmy/Wanda: MAIL?

Cosmo: Si, de un tal **Gerardo** al cual le intereso el fic

Wanda: Eso me recuerda… Un saludo a la señorita **Cirith**, ya que ella, tambien nos dijo que le gusto el fic y esperaba la continuación

Timmy: Y como veran… la conclusión esta muy próxima y se dieron cuenta? TAMY LE GANO A J.K ROWLING EN PUBLICAR EL CAPITULO ANTES DEL SEXTO LIBRO XD

Wanda: recuerden… muy pronto el sexto libro

Timmy: Es todo por ahora

Cosmo: Adios


	7. Chapter 7

**Timmy Potter **

**Capitulo 7 **

**Tamy chan **

Entro de un golpe al castillo mientras seguía el eco, le seguía muy de cerca los otros magos. Subió las escaleras y entro al pasillo

Abrió muchos los ojos, no podía creer lo que veía.

- Amigos!

- Timmy ayuda!- gritaron ambos muchachos

AJ y Chester eran sujetos por las manos de Francis... pero el no estaba solo, detrás de el había un gran ejército de encapuchados con varitas en la mano.

- Francis suelta a mis amigos- gritó el niño

- Bah! tu no me das ordenes Potter- dijo el muchacho friamente- ella si- dijo señalando detrás de el

El grupo de encapuchados dejo un espacio por donde salía un humo verdoso, otra figura apareció del centro de este.

Timmy comenzó a sentir un punzante dolor en la cicatriz de su frente, esta vez era peor que nunca.. apenas se podía mantener de pie.

- Tanto tiempo sin verte Timmy Potter- dijo la figura-

La voz era tan familiar... a Timmy se le congelo la espina

- Vi... vicky?- dijo alzando la miranda

- Vicky? quien es esa?--- creo que te has olvidado de mi.. la gran lady Vickymort.

Se quitó la capucha mostrando a... Vicky? bueno... se le podría llamar Vicky: su piel ahora era blanca, y su cabello era negro, sus ojos eran rojos, semejantes a las serpientes y se podrían apreciar colmillos filosos en sus labios.

- ahhh! es quien tu sabes que es pero no voy a decirlo porque no quiero!- gritó Chester muy asustado al ver a la llegada

- la malvada hechicera de la oscuridad!- dijo sin creerlo AJ

- Que demonios quieres!- gritó Timmy enojado

- Venganza... por tu culpa mis planes de dominación mundial no se llevaron a cabo- dijo Vickymort apuntándolo con el dedo- Tuve que estar escondida mientras planeaba una estrategia para vencerte... y HOY LO LOGRARE!

- No si yo puedo evitarlo- dijo Timmy mientras sacaba su varita

- Expelliarmus- se escuchó0 del otro lado

El ataque golpeo la varita del muchacho haciendo que esta se soltara de su mano. todos vieron hacia un rincón oscuro donde una figura oscura se comenzó a mostrar.

- Denzelus Snape?- dijo Timmy sin creerlo

- Asi es Potter, fui yo! JAJAJA, yo lancé ese hechizo en contra tuya

- Acaso?- el muchacho pareció entender el propósito del maestro- AHH! ERES UN ALIADO DE VICKYMORT!- dijo apuntándolo con el dedo- Apuesto que ella te prometio unas parte del mundo si la ayudabas a detenerme y que la magia negra gobierne el planeta!

Todos quedaron anonadados ante esta explicación del muchacho, miraban primero a Timmy, luego a Denzelus y por último a Vickymort.

- De que estas hablando niño?- dijo el profesor- mientras se rascaba su grasienta cabeza

- ME ATACASTE POR SER UN COMPLICE DE ELLA- dijo señalando a Vickymort

- Deja de señalar niño!- gritó esta

- Ella tiene razón Timmy- dijo Cosrius al oido al muchacho- es de mala educación

- Ups, lo siento- dijo el chico- pero es cierto!. verdad?- dijo viendo a Snape

- Para nada, eso no me interesa- dijo el profesor como si nada

- Que!- exclamaron todos

- Entonces... por que me atacaste?

- Simplemente porque te odio- dijo el profesor como si nada- por cierto... TIENES "F"- dijo mostrándole un papel con una gran F

- Silencio!- gritó Vickymort mientras alzaba su varita y convertía al profesor en un murciélago el cual salio volando por una ventana- ahora, gracias a que ese molestoso murciélago te dejo desarmado... RÍNDETE!

- Nunca!- gritó el niño, mientras sus padrinos alzaban sus varitas para cuidar la espalda de su ahijado

- A no?- la chica trono los dedos- has tu trabajo- agregó observando a Francis

- Como diga, señora

El fortachón dejo a los dos chicos que sostenía en el suelo, ambos se miraron sin entenderlo que iba a pasar.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Francis comenzó ha hacerles un fuerte calzón chino a ambos muchachos

- HEY DÉJALOS!- gritó el niño- ellos no tienen nada que ver con esta pelea

- Bah! como si me importara- dijo la hechicera

- AHHHHH!DUELE MUCHO!- gritaron los chicos, mientras el grandulón alzaba más fuerte sus calzoncillos.

- BASTA!- volvió a decir el muchacho

- Tal vez si te rindieras podríamos llegar a un acuerdo- dijo la chica

- JAMAS!

- AHHHH! AYUDANOS TIMMY!- ambos chicos tenían la cara morada

- AMIGOS- el chico no sabía que hacer, sus amigos explotarían en cualquier momento- Yo... yo... me rindo...- no podía hacer nada sin su varita y no podía poner en peligro a sus dos mejores amigos

- JAJAJA! yo nunca pierdo!- gritó Vickymort mientras hacia una señal a Francis para que este soltara a los muchachos. Ambos cayeron casi desmayados al suelo.

- Ahora quedate quieto- dijo la chica mientras alzaba su varita- te daré el golpe final

- Sobre nosotros –gritaron ambos convictos alzando sus varitas mientras se ponian entre el niño y la hechicera

- Salgan de mi camino, perros pulguientos- dijo la muchacho lanzando un hechizo el cual el matrimonio pudo bloquear

- Necesitaras mas que eso para vencerme

De la nada se vio una sombra que atacó un brazo de la bruja.

AHHH! DUELE, dejame en paz niña!

Vickymort movió bruscamente su brazo mientras se sacaba lo que la estaba atacando. Era Tootie.

- Y a ti que te pasa?- gritó Vickymort

- Como te atreves a querer dañar a mi querido Timmy!", TU.. TU.. BRUJA HORRIBLE!

- ya callate- dijo lanzando un rayo, pero Tootie pudo esquivarlo

- No te muevas- dijo mientras volvia a lanzar otro rayo

- la chica de frenos volvio a esquivarlo

El chico aprovechó de buscar su varita y lanzó un hechizo para desarmar a la chica.

- Que demo---

- JAJA! Ahora quien esta en desventaja- dijo el muchacho

- Ahora siii! al ataque!- dijo el atolondrado mientras se convertía en perro e iba en contra de la bruja

- Cosrius no seas estúpido- le gritó Sinda

Vickymort vió al perro cerca de ella y con la mano lo hizo a un lado mientras caía cerca de una ventan destransformandolo.

- Cosrius Cuidado!- gritó Sinda

- Que?- el padrino pudo pararse en el marco pero el desequilibrio lo hizo caerse...del otro lado

- NOOO COSRIUS!- gritó el niño

- BUAAAAAAAA VOY DETRÁS DEL MARCOOOOOO!- se escuchó detrás de la ventana

- COSRIUS! COSRIUS!- gritó el muchacho mientras corria hacia la ventana, pero fue detenido por Sinda quien lo rodeó con los brazos

- No puedes hacer nada Timmy

- Claro que podemos, tratemos de buscarlo

- NO TIMMY! no podemos hacer nada más... se ha ido...

- IDO?

- Bueno, hay que poner un poco de tensión en este fic no?

- Pero ido?- el niño empezo a comprender de mejor forma el "ido" planteado por su madrina- NOOO NO PUEDE HABERSE IDO NO!

- Genial, ya se fue!- se escuchó a decir a Juannisimo- cof cof... quiero decir... que lastima- dijo mientras lanzaba unas lagrimas falsas- ahora que eres una viuda...- dijo viendo a Sinda

- Vete al diablo!- le dijo para luego transformarlo nuevamente en una rata

- JAJA! Un idiota menos- dijo Vickymort mientras miraba la ventana- ahora sigues tu Potter!

- Olvidalo Vickymort, esto ya es suficiente!- dijo empuñando su varita nuevamente- me cansé de que arruines la vida a los demás, acabaré contigo por el calzón chino de Chester y AJ

- Asi se habla Timmy!- dijeron ambos chicos mientras, a duras penas levantaban el pulgar en señal de apoyo

- Porque querías lastimar a Tootie

- AY! MI AMOR PELEARA POR MI!- dijo la chica mientras los corazoncitos salían de sus ojos

- Por el recuerdo de Cosrius- dijo mientras miraba la ventana por donde habia visto por ultima vez a su padrino- Y por todas las vidas que arruinaste... y mis padres!

- que? tus padres- dijo Vickymort sin entender

- Si! tu mataste a mi padre... y a mi madre!

- No Timmy... yo soy tu madre

- Que... pero que demo...

- No idiota, es broma... pero queria decirlo JAJA!- DIJO LA BRUJA

- Pero esto no es broma- se escuchó por la ventana

Todos vieron hacia esa dirección, la cara de Timmy se iluminó: ERA COSRIUS!

- Cosrius!

- Hola!

- Pero, no te habías "ido"?- dijo el muchacho sin entender

- Iba a "irme"- dijo el atolondrado- pero el me salvo la vida

Cosrius estaba encima de algo, este se elevó mostrando un gran pollo gigante que aleteaba sus pequeñas alitaspara mantenerse a flote

- Mi bebe es tan inteligente- dijo frotando la cabeza del pollo

- Vasallos ataquen!- dijo Vickymort señalando al pollo gigante

Los encapuchados comenzaron a lanzar hechizos, los cuales extrañamente, fallaron.

- Es tu turno pollito lindo!- dijo Cosrius

El pollo abrió su pico tomando una gran bocanada de aire, luego de un segundo este exacto el aire, seguido por una gran bocanada de fuego, el cual convirtió en cenizas a los encapuchados.

- Buaaa! yo me voy de aquí- dijo Francis corriendo con todas sus fuerzas

- Vuelve aquí idiota- gritó la chica

- Para que me quemen! OLVIDALO RENUNCIO A LADO MALIGNO BUAAAAAA!

- Estas sola ahora Vickymort- dijo triunfante Timmy- será mejor que te rindas

- Olvídalo, todavía puedo pelear

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de algo zumbando en el aire, de la ventana apareció una escoba con dos personas encima de ella, llevaban túnica de colores muy vistosos, con un diseño un poco tropical.

- HOLA TIMMY!

El muchacho no podía creer lo que veían us ojos, más que eso, debió sacarse las gafas y frotar sus ojos para ver que su vista no lo engañaba.

- MAMA! PAPA!- gritó el muchacho

Sin duda eran sus padres, los cuales, también estaban cambiados: el señor Turner o, mejor dicho, Potter, llevana el flequillo algo desordenado y gafas como la de su hijo, y la señora Potter llevaba el cabello rizado y pelirrojo y sus ojos ahora eran de color verde. El muchacho fue hacia la escoba y los abrazó.

- Creí que habían muerto!- dijo el muchacho

- Muerto?- dijo el señor Potter- solamente fuimos a Hawai... que diga... a trabajar

- Y te habíamos dejado con tu niñera.. pero creo que esta no hizo un buen trabajo- dijo la señora Potter mientras observaba a Vickymort

- Es mi niñera!

- Em.. bueno... yo...- dijo viendo hacia otro lado

- Creo que debemos tomar medidas serias para esto- dijo el señor Potter

- Estoy contigo cariño- dijo viendo desafiante a la chica

- Vickymort...

- ESTAS DESPEDIDA

- DES... DESPEDIDA?- djo la chica sin creerlo

- Asi es... y no te pagaremos por el tiempo que estuvimos fuera

- NOOOOO!

Vickymort comenzó a convertirse en polvo, lentamente comenzó a desaparecer, dejando simplemente restos de cabello y de ropa negra.

- Puej... que desorden- dijo AJ

El viento se comenzó a llevar los restos de polvo, de cabello y de ropa dejando a Vickymort como un mal recuerdo.

- Destruimos a Vickymort- festejó Timmy

- HURRA!

Timmy se sentía muy eufórico en ese momento, su peor enemigo había desaparecido y lo mejor de todo es que no era huérfano, como pensaba, vio el pasillo en donde se encontraban pero este, se veía muy distinto a lo que solía ser, comenzaba a diluirse... como si hubiera estado pintado

- Que esta pasando, padrinos? HEY!

Estaba denuevo en Dimsdale en su hogar, tendido en su cama viendo contento el techo.

- ESE FUE UN GRAN DESEO!- dijo saltando de esta mientras miraba a la pareja de padrinos- pero porque debió haber acabado... no lo entiendo.

- Bueno Timmy, las aventuras del libro duran hasta que Harry encara al malo del libro- dijo Wanda

- Tu lo encaraste y lo venciste, así que fin del deseo

- saben... de alguna forma me alegro de que haya finalizado- dijo mientras miraba el patio de su casa por su ventana- poder usar magia fue genial y se reconocido también y jugar el Quidditch fue asombroso... pero ese castillo me mareaba, y la diversión de usar la magia se acaba rápido, además..- dijo viendo a sus padrinos- Extrañaba no verlos chicos, no podría divertirme si eran convictos

- Dimelo a mi- dijo Cosmo- pero extrañaré a mi pollo gigante

- La hada simplemente suspiró

- Pero esta es la última vez que te envicias con un libro entendiste?- dijo Cosmo

- Descuida, aprendí la lección, a veces tener la vida e otro es una autentica lata- dijo el muchacho solemnemente- No vuelvo ha hacer mis deberes tan bien nunca más.

Tim,my tomó el libro "la Piedra Filosofal" y lo dejó en una gran caja, con otros tipos de libros, cuando algo le llamó la atención.

- Hey! miren el título de este libro: "El señor de los anillos- La Comunidad del Anillo"

- Ambos padrinos se miraron entre si y asintieron, movieron sus varitas y aparecieron una trituradora. Cosmo le quietó el libro de las manos a su ahijado y los lanzó hacia este, Wanda tomó el resto de libros he hizo el mismo procedimiento.

- - Hey!

- Lo siento Timmy, desde ahora preferimos que veas televisión antes de que leas más que la cuenta

- Bueno me parece bien, jaja

- Ambos padrinos tambien rieron, transformándose en un buen momento.

FIN

* * *

Leyeron bien chicos, este FIC SE ACABO! 

QUE MILAGRO!

esta vez los personajes necesitan un descanso con todo el lio de personajes que hice , pero salio bueno, no?

Agradesco todos y cada uno de los reviews que me mandan (y las cartas tambien GRAXIAS!)

Y si alguien pregunta si hare una parodia con el señor de los anillos OLVIDENLO HAHAHA! pero les puedo recomendar que busquen por internet "El señor de los ladrillos" y "Harry Potto y la piedra filosa" para que se rian un rato

de nuevo gracias muchas gracias, de aqui les hago la invitacion para que en los reviews juzguen si use bien o no cada personaje y... se dieron cuenta: 7 capis como 7 libros por la saga X.x... hablando del libro AHHH EL SEXTO LIBRO YA ESTA !

bueno, le dedico este capitulo final a la señorita **Ciritth** , pq? bue... por que ella rlz! por eso , y se ha portado muy lienda conmigo

eso es todo por ahora

NOS VEMOS EN LOS PROXIMOS FICS

SU AMIGA DE SIEMPRE

TAMY


End file.
